Seireitei Gakuen
by Minami Riru
Summary: Ichigo lega karena ia bisa diterima di sekolah elit di Tokyo, yaitu Seireitei Gakuen. Bagaimana Ichigo akan melewati hari-hari sekolahnya? GrimmIchi, AU, Don't Like Don't Read. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Seireitei Gakuen**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: GrimmIchi and other pairings**

**Summary: Ichigo lega karena ia bisa diterima di sekolah elit di Tokyo, yaitu Seireitei Gakuen. Bagaimana Ichigo akan melewati hari-hari sekolahnya? GrimmIchi, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 0: Charas and Prologue**

Murid kelas 1F (hanya chara yang muncul dalam cerita ini yang disebutkan)

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** siswa kelas 1F, tampan dan cerdas. Ia mempunyai kepribadian yang menarik; polos dan keras kepala. Mempunyai banyak fans karena ia sangat cool. Ia mempunyai talenta dalam permainan basket. Belakangan ini, ia diajukan Ulquiorra menjadi Ketua Student Council untuk menggantikan dirinya yang sibuk.

**Ishida Uryuu: **siswa kelas 1F yang jenius dan hobi menjahit. Ia adalah keturunan keluarga Ishida, keluarga yang mewariskan ilmu panahan kepada keturunan mereka. Keluarga Ishida dijuluki Quincy.

**Sado Yatsutora: **siswa kelas 1F yang kelihatan menakutkan, namun ternyata baik hati dan suka menolong. Ia berniat akan membalas budi kepada Ichigo karena ia telah diselamatkan oleh Ichigo waktu kecil.

**Inoue Orihime: **siswi kelas 1F yang ceria dan murah senyum. Ia hidup sendirian karena kakaknya yang mengasuh Inoue sedari kecil meninggal waktu ia berumur 6 tahun. Pada waktu itulah ia bertemu Ichigo di Klinik Kurosaki dan akhirnya mereka menjadi teman baik.

**Abarai Renji: **siswa kelas 1F yang jahil dan berisik, mempunyai rasa penasaran yang kuat. Ia sangat pandai bermain sepak bola.

**Kuchiki Rukia: **siswi kelas 1F yang paling anggun di kelas. Ia keturunan keluarga bangsawan, Keluarga Kuchiki. Ia dan Renji adalah sahabat karib. Rukia dapat bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro: **siswa kelas 1F yang dingin dan luar biasa jenius, namun ternyata mempunyai rasa kepedulian yang besar terhadap temannya. Ia adalah saingan Ishida waktu SMP. Ia diajukan menjadi ketua tim kendo oleh Kenpachi, guru Olahraga kelas 1F.

**Matsumoto Rangiku: **siswi kelas 1F yang centil dan berdada besar. Rangiku pernah menjadi pelayan Hitsugaya waktu ia berumur 14 tahun saat Rangiku bekerja sambilan. Hingga saat ini, ia selalu disuruh-suruh oleh Hitsugaya. Rangiku memanggil Hitsugaya dengan sebutan _taichou _karena Hitsugaya juga pernah menjadi ketua tim kendo waktu di SMP yang sama dengan Rangiku.

**Izuru Kira:** siwa kelas 1F yang pintar, ia putra dari keluarga kaya. Kira sangat pandai bermain piano.

**Hinamori Momo: **siswi kelas 1F yang ramah. Rambutnya selalu dicepol. Dulu ia dan Hitsugaya adalah tetangga, sebelum Momo pindah ke luar kota hingga ia berusia 16 tahun. Ia mengidolakan Aizen.

Murid kelas 2D (kelas yang kebanyakan muridnya adalah tangan kanan guru-guru)

**Shirosaki Ogichi: **saudara kembar Ichigo, ia sangat suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Ia adalah orang terpintar di kelas.

**Sasakibe Chojiro:** asisten pribadi kepala sekolah, Yamamoto. Ia sangat suka kemewahan.

**Marechiyo Omaeda: **asisten pribadi Soi Fon (guru Sejarah). Ia terlihat selalu mengunyah cemilan.

**Kotetsu Isane: **asisten pribadi Unohana (guru pelajaran kesehatan). Ia bekerja sambilan sebagai penjaga UKS di malam hari, dengan upah yang lumayan besar.

**Tetsuzaemon Iba: **asisten pribadi Ketua Student Council, dengan kata lain, ia tetap menjadi asisten Ketua Student Council meskipun ketuanya berganti.

**Ise Nanao: ** asisten pribadi Kyouraku( guru Fisika). Katanya, hanya ia yang bisa menghentikan Kyouraku saat ia mabuk.

**Hisagi Shuuhei:** asisten pribadi Muguruma Kensei (guru Matematika). Ia pandai bermain gitar. Ia adalah Ketua Klub Musik.

**Kurotsuchi Nemu: **asisten pribadi Mayuri (guru biologi). Konon, ia sering dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh Mayuri.

Murid kelas 3A

**Coyote Stark: **senior yang tidur di manapun ia berada, namun ia sangat cerdas. Anggota 'The Espada'.

**Tier Harribel:** senior yang pendiam, ia sangat serius dan tegas. Anggota 'The Espada'.

**Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck: **senior yang hiperaktif dan ceria. Ia mempunyai suara kekanak-kanakan. Belakangan ia berteman baik dengan Ichigo. Ia adalah sepupu Grimmjow. Mantan anggota 'The Espada'.

**Ulquiorra Cifer: ** ketua dari 'The Espada', ia siswa terpintar di sekolahnya. Ia pendiam dan emotionless, namun ia tetap memiliki hati. Ia jatuh cinta kepada Inoue.

**Nnoitra Gilga:** senior yang blak-blakan. Gosipnya, ia sangat suka bergumul dengan sendok. Nnoitra adalah ketua dari klub sepak bola. Anggota 'The Espada'.

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez:** senior yang kasar dan sadis, namun memiliki sisi baik juga. Ia adalah ketua klub basket, juga anggota dari 'The Espada'.

**Zommari Reraux:** senior yang pendiam dan suka bersemedi di dalam kelas. Anggota 'The Espada'.

**Szayel Apollo Grantz:** senior yang sangat pandai dalam mata pelajaran biologi. Karena itulah, ia sangat dekat dengan guru ilmuwan gila, Mayuri. Ia adalah aggota dari 'The Espada'.

**Aaroniero Aruruerie: **senior yang tampan dan menyukai pelajaran biologi seperti Szayel. Anggota 'The Espada'.

**Yammy Llargo: **senior berbadan besar, ia mempunyai sisi humoris. Anggota 'The Espada'.

**.**

**.**

Ichigo mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawanya menuju asrama. Setelah selesai mengecek, ia tersenyum kecil, lalu menenteng tas tersebut dan segera menghampiri kakak sepupunya, Shirosaki Ogichi. "Shiro-nii! Aku sudah siap…"

"Sudah kau cek?" tanya Shiro yang dijawab oleh anggukan kecil dari Ichigo. Sebentar lagi, Ichigo akan berangkat menuju tempat tinggalnya di asrama Seireitei Gakuen, sekolah ter-elit di kota Tokyo. Yup, ia diterima di sekolah tersebut. Shiro yang merekomendasikan sekolah tersebut pada Ichigo. Dan tentu saja, Shiro sendiri sekarang bersekolah di sana, menduduki kelas 2. Ichigo akan berangkat ke sana bersama Shiro –dengan mobil Shiro sendiri.

"ICHIGOO! HATI-HATI DI JALAN! Oh iya, ayah dengar di sana asramanya campuran putra-putri, ya? Meski belum pasti anakku sekamar dengan perempuan, tapi kau masih 16 tahun… ICHIGO! HATI-HATI! NANTI—" Isshin segera ditendang oleh Ichigo. Yuzu masih menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan sedih. Karin hanya menopang dagu sambil menggerutu melihat tingkah ayahnya.

"_Oyajii_, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan berisik!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Ayo berangkat, Ichigo!" teriak Shiro dari luar rumah.

"Aku berangkat, _oyajii_. Yuzu, Karin….Kalian bertiga, _take care_…"

Yuzu dan Karin hanya mengangguk, sambil menatap punggung Ichigo.

**.**

"Shiro-nii, berapa jam lagi kita sampai di sana?" tanya Ichigo sambil meregangkan ototnya yang mulai pegal.

"Itu, tuh…Puncak bangunannya sudah terlihat." Shiro menunjuk menggunakan dagunya.

Ichigo terpana. "Besar juga…"

**.**

Ichigo menghirup udara segar di area sekolah tersebut. "Shiro-nii, pemanduan siswa-siswi mulai kapan?"

"Sekitar 30 menit lagi. Tempat berkumpulnya di aula. Mau kuantar?"

Ichigo mengangguk, sambil memandangi bangunan megah yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya. "Sekolah ini besar sekali…"

Shiro menjawab dengan anggukan. "Kalau baru pertama kali di sini, memang kebanyakan murid terkagum-kagum."

Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang tentang Seireitei Gakuen. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di aula. "Be-Besar…" kata Ichigo.

Shiro membalikkan badannya. "Soal balik ke asrama, nanti juga kau akan diberi tahu waktu pemanduan. _Jaa ne!_"

Ichigo mulai menyeret kopernya dan duduk di salah satu kursi. _'Mungkin, akan sedikit menyenangkan bersekolah di sini…'_ batinnya.

**TBC**

**Note: pemanduan = MOS kalo di Indonesia…Habis nggak tau di luar negeri istilahnya apa…Ada yang tahu nggak? =3 **

**Dan: Ahaha, gitu deh…Mau bilang apa ya? **

**Rukia: Gimana kalo voting pairing selain GrimmIchi?**

**Dan: Boleh~! Readers boleh voting pairing selain GI kok…Straight atau yaoi/yuri boleh…Kalo nggak, request buat munculin charas baru plus perannya.**

**Grimmjow: Kenapa nggak bikin lemon sekalian? Mumpung lagi deket ma Ichi…*smirks***

**Ichigo: Noooo! Dan-chan, save me! *ngumpet di belakang Dan***

**Dan: Sori Grimm, aku nggak bisa bikin lemon. Mending nggak usah daripada jadinya nggak hot en ancur…**

**Ichigo: Fiuh~! Makasih, Dan-chan!**

**Grimmjow: Oke, tapi kalo udah mahir nulis lemon bikin yang –PIIIIP-! Oke?**

**Dan: Ya kalo udah bisa sih…**

**Ichigo: *mewek-mewek memelas***

**Ulqui: Review, please…Jangan lupa voting juga, sebelum Dan update lagi. *nongol tiba-tiba* **

**Dan: Aye! ****Saran**** diterima, tapi tidak untuk ****FLAME****. Sampai jumpa pada chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends

**Seireitei Gakuen**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance (slight Humor)**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: OOC, maybe typo, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing: GrimmIchi and other pairings**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: New Friends**

Saat pemanduan siswa-siswi, mereka semua diajak untuk berkeliling sekolah. Pemanduan ini dimulai jam 8 pagi, dan baru selesai jam 5.30 sore! _Man_, seluas apa sih sekolah ini?

Ichigo hanya bisa terpana melihat kemegahan sekolah ini. Sebelum ia disadarkan oleh suara ketua 'The Espada', Ulquiorra Cifer. "Sebagai ketua 'The Espada', aku ingin memberitahu tata tertib di sekolah ini…"

Ichigo mendengar beberapa siswi perempuan mulai mengobrol. Salah satu dari mereka memulai, "Kalian dengar 'The Espada'?"

"Iya, iya! Itu adalah organisasi yang dibuat oleh sekolah untuk menjaga keamanan lingkungan sekolah. Jadi, tugas mereka adalah menjaga keamanan di sekolah ini. Misalnya, membasmi genk di sekolah ini, melarang _bully_, dan yang paling meresahkan bagi murid-murid, mereka berpatroli di asrama! Meskipun sudah ada beberapa guru yang berpatroli juga sih…"

"Oh, bagus lah. Aku merasa lebih aman."

Mereka masih mengobrol. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas, lalu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Ulquiorrra.

"Jadi, kalian sekamar dengan murid putri atau putra, kamilah yang mengacaknya. Kalian tidak boleh memilih sendiri. Dan juga, jangan keberatan kalau kalian sekamar dengan murid yang berbeda jenis kelamin. Kami, 'The Espada' yakin dapat menjamin keselamatan para siswi. Untuk melihat letak kamar kalian, bisa kalian lihat pada kertas yang ditempel di sana."

Ichigo langsung sweatdrop melihat para murid bergerombol di depan kertas tersebut. Kemudian, ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh, dan pandangannya langsung disambut oleh warna merah menyala.

"Aku Abarai Renji. Salam kenal!" sapa orang itu.

"…Kurosaki Ichigo. Salam kenal juga."

Seorang siswi berambut hitam sebahu datang di belakang Renji. "Renji! Kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang?" katanya marah. Kemudian, ia menatap ke arah Ichigo.

"Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo." Kata Ichigo singkat.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Kau barusan berkenalan dengan Renji? Hati-hati, dia ini orangnya jahil dan menyebalkan. Percayalah padaku, aku ini sahabat karibnya sejak kecil." Kata Rukia.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat keantikan mereka. Ia pun menoleh ke arah kertas tadi. "Sudah agak sepi. Kalian mau melihat juga?" ajak Ichigo.

Renji dan Rukia mengekor Ichigo yang sedang berjalan ke arah kertas tadi. "Aku harap teman sekamarku bukan orang gila ataupun perempuan!" ucap Renji.

Ichigo menangkap segelintir kata Kurosaki dan melihat ke arah baris tersebut. _Kurosaki Ichigo –Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ('The Espada')_

"Grimmjow? Apakah dia laki-laki?" gumam Ichigo.

"Ya. Dia laki-laki." Jawab Ulqiuorra yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ulqui-senpai…Em, boleh aku panggil begitu?"

"Ya, tak apa. Nampaknya, kau harus sekamar dengan rekanku…" ujar Ulquiorra.

Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terus terang saja, ia agak takut dengan Grimmjow ini. Apalagi, ia adalah anggota 'The Espada'. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan pesan ayahnya.

"_Meski belum pasti anakku sekamar dengan perempuan, tapi kau masih 16 tahun…'_

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Aku ini berpikir apa, sih? Dasar oyajii…'_

Ia berbalik dan menghampiri Renji dan Rukia. "Aku sekamar dengan Grimmjow, laki-laki plus anggota 'The Espada'. Kalian?"

Renji menggaruk lehernya pelan. "Kebetulan sekali, kami sekamar!"

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Sepertinya, ia harus menjalani hari-harinya dengan tidak menyenangkan…

.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas pelan sembari memegang beberapa dokumen yang masih harus dikerjakan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia yang menjabat ketua 'The Espada' selalu mendapati paperwork. Namun sejauh ini, dia menjalaninya dengan senang hati.

Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut oranye senja. Rambutnya yang bergelombang dibiarkan tergerai. Tanpa sadar Ulquiorra mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Onna, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gadis tersebut melonjak kaget, sebelum menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. "Ulquiorra-senpai…A-Aku…Etto…"

"Siapa namamu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

"Inoue Orihime…Aku sedang menunggu teman-temanku. Mereka sedang pergi ke toilet…" jawab gadis itu denga canggung.

"Bagaimana kalau kutemani menunggu?"

Wajah gadis tersebut memerah. "E-Eh? Tapi…"

Ulquiorra menggandeng tangan Inoue menuju sebuah bangku taman. "Tak apa. Duduklah, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu." kata Ulquiorra dengan nada datar.

Dengan ragu, Inoue duduk di samping Ulquiorra. "Jadi, apa yang ingin senpai bicarakan?"

Ulquiorra merogoh sakunya, kemudian mengeluarkan tangannya yang tengah memegang sebuah kartu. "Ini no. teleponku. Kalau ada sesuatu yang perlu ditanyakan, feel free to contact me. Nampaknya aku harus menunda pembicaraanku. Itu teman-temanmu? Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Inoue menerima kartu tersebut denga enggan. Ditatapnya punggun Ulquiorra, perlahan wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia memainkan kartu di tangannya. "Wajahku tak pernah semerah ini…"

.

"_Kau sekamar dengan Grimmjow-senpai?"_ tanya Shiro dari seberang telepon.

"Iya. Aku yakin kau belum tuli."

"_Grimmjow, ya? Orang itu…hihihi~!"_

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu tentangnya?" tanya Ichigo cemas.

"_Ah, tidak…Aku hanya senang saja melihatmu menderita. Kalau kau ingin tahu, besok sepulang sekolah temui aku di taman…Jaa ne!"_ Shiro langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

"Tch. _Baka aniki_…" gumam Ichigo. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan. _'TV, tempat tidur, Kamar mandi, rak buku, lemari pakaian, meja belajar, ruangan untuk mencuci, dan…ada dapur juga?'_

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia dikagetkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka pelan. Ichigo langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang –ke arah pintu kamarnya. Nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut biru muda sedang membawa tas ransel. Mata safirnya bertemu dengan mata hazel Ichigo. Ia perlahan membuka mulutnya, "Kau kelas 1, ya? Kau adiknya Shiro, kan? Aku Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, salam kenal."

Ichigo tampak terkejut, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "I-Iya…Aku Kurosaki Ichigo…Salam kenal juga, em…Grimmjow-senpai…"

Grimmjow hanya menyeringai kecil, sebelum ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil baju di dalamnya. "Aku mau mandi sebentar. Kalau ada apa-apa, menjeritlah supaya aku bisa datang menyelamatkanmu, Strawberry."

Ichigo memajukan bibirnya sedikit. "Senpai, mana mungkin aku menjerit…Dan tolong jangan panggil aku begitu!"

Grimmjow tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu, Ichigo."

'_Kuso, dia imut sekali, sih…Mungkin aku harus membalas budi kepada Ulquiorra karena telah memasukkannya sekamar denganku.'_ Batin Grimmjow sebelum ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ichigo membenamkan kepalanya pada lututnya. "Kenapa…jantungku berdebar-debar? Mungkin…aku hanya nervous saja…" gumam Ichigo.

Tak lama kemudian, Grimmjow keluar dari kamar mandi. "Hey, Ichigo. Aku keluar sebentar, untuk patroli di asrama lantai 2. Kau tak apa kutinggal sendirian?"

Ichigo hanya mengangguk kecil. "_Daijoubu_. Lagipula aku sudah mau tidur kok, Senpai. _Oyasuminasai_…" kata Ichigo sambil meringkuk di dalam selimut.

"Yeah. Mimpi indah, Ichigo…"

Esoknya, Ichigo terbangun oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menggeliat pelan, sebelum bangun dari tempat tidur dan bersiap menuju sekolah.

Sebelum berangkat, ia melirik tempat tidur Grimmjow yang sedikit berantakan. _'Mungkin dia hanya tidur sebentar…'_

.

Jam pertama hanya diisi dengan perkenalan wali kelas dan pemanduan. Wali kelas Ichigo, kelas 1F adalah Hirako Shinji. Ia adalah teman baik Shiro dan sering bermain ke rumahnya di Karakura. "Hey, Berry. Tidak menyangka kau bersekolah di sini." Kata Shinji yang membuat dahi Ichigo berkedut. _'Damn you, Shinji!'_ umpatnya di dalam hati.

"Yosh, jadi nanti kita tidak akan istirahat karena kalian pulang lebih awal!" katanya lagi.

Jam-jam berikutnya dilalui oleh perkenalan guru-guru lain. Dan jam terakhir, Shinji kembali masuk ke kelasnya. Perhatian Shinji teralihkan ketika ada seseorang yang mengetok pintu kelas beberapa kali. Shinji mempersilahkan masuk, sebelum Ichigo melihat warna biru muda saat orang itu membuka pelan pintu kelasnya.

"Em, maaf mengganggu. Aku ingin mempromosikan klub basket yang aku pimpin. Jika kalian berminat, kalian boleh mendaftar, laki-laki dan perempuan. Akan dilaksanakan seleksi untuk para pendaftar, jadi persiapkan diri kalian supaya kalian dapat diterima. Latihan dilaksanakan pada hari Rabu, Kamis, dan Sabtu. Tidak ada kegiatan jika hujan, oke?" Jelas Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tersenyum tipis ke arah Ichigo, sebelum ia pamit keluar kelas.

"Dia sekamar denganmu, ya? Apa kalian sudah _make out_?" celoteh Shinji.

"Tidak akan, _ero-sensei!_" balas Ichigo geram.

Tak terasa, bel sudah berbunyi. "Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang. Kalau kalian tidak bisa memasak di asrama, isi perut kalian di cafetaria, sana!" ujar Shinji.

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, termasuk Ichigo. Ia berniat untuk makan siang sebentar di kantin.

.

Ichigo melihat pemuda pendek berambut putih salju dan berambut blonde sedang duduk bersama Renji dan Rukia. Ichigo langsung menghampiri mereka. "Yo!"

"Hai, Ichigo. Kebetulan, ayo kita makan bersama Renji, Hitsugaya, dan Kira!" kata Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk sebelum iku duduk di samping Hitsugaya. "Kurosaki Ichigo…" kata Ichigo memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro…" balasnya agak cuek.

Orang di sebelah Renji tersenyum. "Izuru Kira…"

Mereka bermpat menikmati makan siang mereka dengan canda tawa, mungkin, kecuali Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi hanya berkomentar 'hn' saja.

"Hitsugaya, siapa teman sekamarmu?" tanya Renji.

"…Matsumoto."

"Aku dengar, dia itu pelayanmu waktu kau SMP ya?" timpal Rukia yang lagi-lagi dijawab dengan 'hn' oleh Hitsugaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ingin masuk klub apa?" tanya Renji.

"Mungkin kita klub musik, ya kan, Kira?" jawab Rukia disertai anggukan Kira.

"Aku dipilih menjadi ketua tum kendo oleh Kenpachi-sensei…" kata Hitsugaya.

"_Sugoi_!" kagum Renji. "Kalau kau, Ichigo?"

"Mungkin…basket? Karena aku cukup mahir basket." Balas Ichigo sebelum meneguk mocca-nya.

"Kalau aku sudah jelas! Sepak bola!" kata Renji bangga.

Ichigo hanya memandang keempat temannya sambil tersenyum tipis, sebelum ia ingat akan sesuatu. "Aku pergi dulu! Aku harus menemui kakakku!" ujar Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Grimmjow-senpai si anggota 'The Espada' itu?" Ichigo duduk di samping Shiro di kursi taman.

"Begini…Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez adalah senior yang terkenal kasar dan sadis. Ia tidak pandang bulu terhadap siapapun yang melanggar peraturan. Kalau ada yag ketahuan melanggar olehnya, _the end_, deh…" jawab Shiro enteng.

Ichigo bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. "Memangnya, hukuman apa yang Grimmjow-senpai berikan?"

"Lebih baik kau tidak kuberi tahu…"

Ichigo menelan ludah. "Perempuan juga?"

"Ya, tanpa pengecualian." Jawab Shiro sebelum meneguk soft drink-nya. "Tapi, kalau perempuan sih, bisa dibilang lebih ringan dari laki-laki." lanjutnya.

"Misalnya?"

Shiro kembali meneguk soft drink-nya. "Dijambak, ditendang, dipukul, di—"

"_Aa_, aku tahu. Tidak usah dilanjutkan…" kata Ichigo sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Lebih baik kau tak usah kuberi tahu…"

Ichigo hanya bisa menelan ludah untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kepada perempuan saja sudah seperti itu, apalagi kepada laki-laki…" komentar Ichigo.

"Oh iya, satu lagi…" kata Shiro yang kembali menarik perhatian Ichigo untuk mendengarkannya. "Itu adalah dirinya di lingkungan sekolah. Di luar sekolah alias di malam hari atau hari libur, dia sering berkelahi dengan siswa dari sekolah lain, mabuk-mabukan, terkadang menggunakan obat-obatan, dan sering kali membunuh orang."

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya. "Membunuh? Serius? Apa ia tidak dihukum pihak sekolah?"

"Pihak sekolah memberikan kebebasan seperti itu pada anggota 'The Espada' di luar sekolah alias di luar pelajaran. Karena itu, berhati-hatilah…"

Shiro meneguk sisa soft drink-nya, kemudian melempar kalengnya ke dalam tempat sampah. "Kau tahu di setiap kamar ada dapur, kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Aku berniat untuk memasak, tapi aku belum membeli bahan makanannya."

"Kebetulan sekali, aku mau memberimu sedikit. Ikutlah ke kamarku. Meski sedikit, paling tidak bisa kau buat untuk makan malam ini dan besok. Tapi lain kali, kau beli sendiri ya?"

Ichigo mendekat ke arah Shiro yang sudah berdiri. "Iya, iya. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku ikut masuk ke kamar Shiro-nii?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kau ini sudah kuperkenalkan kepada para anggota 'The Espada' kok…Meskipun mereka belum melihatmu secara langsung, pasti mereka langsung mengenali rambut oranyemu."

'_Pantas saja Ulqui-senpai dan Grimmjow-senpai mengenalku…' _batin Ichigo.

Shiro kembali berjalan ketika Ichigo tidak lagi bicara. Teringat akan sesuatu, ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Oh iya, jangan lupa kau beri Grimmjow-senpai masakanmu. Kalau kau tidak ingin kekerasan darinya… Yah, meskipun aku dengar dia belum pernah menghukum teman sekamarnya, tapi siapa tahu saja kau akan menjadi korbannya."

Ichigo mengangguk dengan pasrah. "Tentu saja, demi diriku…"

.

Ichigo memegang dagunya, tanda berpikir keras. "Dengan bahan makanan yang tadi siang aku terima dari Shiro-nii, aku harus membuat makan malam apa, ya? Oh iya, Grimmjow-senpai harus kumasakkan juga…"

"…Kalau begitu, masak kari saja…" katanya kemudian.

.

Pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka, menampakkan seorang berambut biru muda. "Ichigo? Kau sedang apa?"

Ichigo membalikkan badannya, sebelum menjawab, "Memasak kari. Tenang saja, senpai juga kuberi kok…"

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Heh, _Good boy_. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, Ichigo."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk, masih berkonsentrasi pada kari-nya.

.

"Kelihatannya masakanmu enak, Ichigo…" kata Grimmjow sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ya, makan saja…" balas Ichigo sambil menelan kari yang ada di mulutnya.

Grimmjow mengambil satu porsi dan mencicipi kari tersebut. "Not bad..."

"_Hontou? A-Arigatou!_" kata Ichigo senang.

.

Setelah merasa kenyang, Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidurnya.

"Ichigo, pegang rambutku…" perintah Grimmjow tiba-tiba.

"Eh…" Ichigo ragu, namun perlahan ia membawa tangannya ke arah rambut Grimmjow.

"Apa masih basah?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tidak terlalu…" jawab Ichigo. "Senpai, kau memakai shampoo apa?"

Grimmjow menyeringai kecil. "Shampoo strawberry…"

"Senpai ingin menyinggungku atau bagaimana?" celoteh Ichigo kesal.

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, kalau kau ingin tidur, jangan lupa mengeringkan rambutmu." Balas Grimmjow sambil melempar handuknya ke arah meja belajar.

"Iya, akan kuingat."

"Ichi, aku keluar dulu. Biasa, untuk patroli."

Ichigo mengangguk sebelum Grimmjow menutup pintunya. "Barusan, dia memanggilku Ichi?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Chap 1 belum ada Momo, Rangiku (baru disebut namanya), Chad, Ishida, Inoue, dan para senpai. Mungkin chap depan sudah ada. <strong>

**Dan: Aye! Maaf kalo ada scene yang aneh!**

**Grimmjow: Uh, padahal aku kepingin lemon…Tadi udah deket banget ma Ichi…**

**Ichigo: Shut Up! *sambil blushing***

**Rukia: Kyaaa~! Kalian imut banget!**

**Renji: Eh, doakan aku semoga nggak ketemu sama Kenpachi di klub sepak bola!**

**Dan: Ya, kalau aku punya belas kasihan…Ichigo, katakan! *narik lengan Ichi***

**Ichigo: Review, please!**

**Dan: ****Saran**** diterima, tapi tidak untuk ****FLAME****. Sampai jumpa pada chapter selanjutnya!**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Attracted to You

**Seiretei Gakuen**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance (slight Humor)**

**Rating: M for safe. (kemungkinan nanti ada lemon)**

**Pairing: GrimmIchi and other pairings**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: I'm Attracted to You**

Pagi itu, Ichigo hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil menopang dagunya. Pagi ini Renji, Rukia, Hitsugaya, dan Kira belum terlihat di dalam kelas 1F. Ichigo melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Masih jam 7.05 AM. Padahal sekolah dimulai jam 08.00 AM. Pantas saja murid-murid belum datang. Ichigo sendiri sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk berangkat sepagi ini. Well, ada murid yang sudah berangkat, tapi Ichigo belum berkenalan dengan mereka. Ia menghela nafas lagi ketika teringat kejadian yang membuatnya berangkat lebih awal.

**Flashback **

GUBRRAAKK!

"_Ittai_…" rintih Ichigo. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati kepalanya sedang menyentuh lantai. "Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh dari tempat tidur…Mimpi apa aku semalam?"

Ichigo langsung teringat mimpinya semalam tentang...

"Grimmjow-senpai…" Ichigo melirik ke arah Grimmjow yang sedang terlelap, kemudian dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Le-Lebih baik aku mandi saja!"

**.**

Tak lama setelah itu, ia segera membuat sarapan dan meninggalkan sebagian masakannya untuk Grimmjow.

_Senpai, kalau mau makan ambil saja di meja makan. Oh iya, kalau sudah selesai piringnya tak usah dicuci juga tak apa kok. Kalau makanannya sisa, masukkan ke dalam kulkas saja. Maaf senpai, aku ada urusan di dalam kelas, jadi aku berangkat lebih awal._

_Regards,_

_Ichigo_

Ichigo tersenyum kecut ketika membaca ulang pesan tersebut. _'Ada urusan? Aku berangkat lebih awal supaya aku tidak teringat mimpi semalam…'_ batin Ichigo. Kemudian, menoleh pada Grimmjow sembari berbisik, "Aku berangkat, senpai."

**Flashback End**

Ichigo kembali menghela nafas. Sejak kapan ia memikirkan Grimmjow? Ichigo hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia tersentak ketika sepasang tangan mungil menepuk pelan pundaknya. Penasaran, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Berdirilah seorang gadis berambut oranye senja, dan dua pemuda; yang satu berkacamata dan yang disebelahnya berbadan tegap.

"Kau Kurosaki Ichigo, kan? Boleh kenalan? Aku Inoue Orihime." Kata Inoue sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ichigo akhirnya menjabat tangan Inoue.

"Iya, salam kenal, Inoue." Balas Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya. Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, kalian juga harus berkenalan!" kata Inoue kepada kedua temannya.

Pria berkacamata tadi mendekat ke arah Ichigo. "Ishida Uryuu."

Pria berbadan tegap tadi juga berdiri di sebelah Ishida. "Sado Yatsutora."

Ichigo hanya membalas mereka dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis. "_Hai_. Salam kenal."

"_Nee_, Kurosaki-kun! Kau sudah berteman dengan siapa saja? Maksudku, kenal dengan siapa saja di sekolah ini?" tanya Inoue. Ichigo memandangnya heran. "Ah, maksudku, sekolah ini kan luas, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku tidak mungkin mengenal semua orang di sekolah ini, ya? Asramanya saja sampai 10 lantai…Paling-paling aku hanya mengenal teman sekelas, teman sekamar, dan teman seklub saja…" lanjut Inoue.

Ichigo memutar matanya sebelum menjawab, "_Well_, tidak banyak sih…Di kelas ini aku baru mengenal Kuchiki Rukia –yang berambut hitam dan agak pendek, Abarai Renji –berambut merah, Izuru Kura –berambut pirang, Hitsugaya Toushiro –yang berambut putih, dan kalian bertiga…" Ichigo yakin, Ishida agak mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia menyebutkan nama Toshiro. Ia melajutkan, "Lalu kelas dua, Shirosaki Hichigo –kakak sepupuku, dan yang senior adalah Grimmjow Jaegerjeaquez –teman sekamarku."

"_Sugoi!_ Itu bisa dibilang banyak dalam waktu sesingkat ini, lho! Apalagi, teman sekamarmu adalah anggota 'The Espada'! " Inoue membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Sado hanya mengangguk, lalu menanggapi, "Ichigo, kau masih belum diapa-apakan?"

Ichigo hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

Ishida kali ini bicara, "Dia itu terkenal akan kekejamannya."

Ichigo kembali menghela nafas. "Pertama kali, aku memang agak takut. Tapi lama kelamaan aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa terintimidasi, ataupun terganggu." Jawab Ichigo sambil menatap Ishida. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ekspresimu sedikit berubah ketika aku menyebutkan nama Toushiro, Ishida?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ishida mengangkat kacamatanya. "Dia…teman SMP. Hanya itu saja."

Inoue hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali terfokus pada Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun adalah anak yang waktu itu merawat _onii-chan_ di Klinik Kurosaki sebelum ia meninggal, kan?"

Ichigo sedikit terkaget mendengar pertayaan Inoue. "Jadi, kau adalah anak berambut pendek yang waktu itu?"

Inoue kembali mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih saja, padamu karena…sudah mengiburku pada waktu itu." Inoue tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya. Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum "Jadi, kau juga berasal dari Karakura?" tanya Ichigo pada Inoue.

"Benar. Aku, Ishida-kun, dan Sado-kun berasal dari Karakura." Jawab Inoue.

Pintu kelas 1F terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok teman –bukan! Ia bukanlah teman sekelas Ichigo, melainkan…

"Grimmjow-senpai…" kata Ichigo melihat sosok berambut biru muda tersebut.

"Yo, Ichi. Tak apa kan, aku mengunjungimu pagi-pagi?" balas Grimmjow sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Ichigo.

Inoue memberi isyarat kepada Ichigo dengan mengangguk pelan, lalu berjalan keluar kelas bersama Ishida dan Sado –lewat pintu kelas depan.

"Tch. Mereka takut? Pengecut." Kata Grimmjow ketika melihat teman-teman sekelas Ichigo keluar kelas satu persatu. Ichigo tertawa pelan.

"Jelas saja mereka takut. Kau kan terkenal di sekolah ini."

Grimmjow hanya mendecih sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. "Ichi, kau tahu kan, nanti siang ada klub basket?"

Melihat Ichigo mengangguk, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau mau datang? Kudengar kau ini cukup pandai dalam basket."

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Shiro."

Di dalam hati, Ichigo mengutuk kakaknya karena telah membuatnya terkenal di kawasan sekolah ini. _'Populer itu susah, tahu! Shit…'_ umpat Ichigo di dalam hati.

"Kau harus datang. Kalau tidak, kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya."

Ichigo menelan ludah mendengar ancaman Grimmjow. "Iya, iya. Dari awal aku juga berminat kok…"

Grimmjow menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan menatapnya tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Kau tidak takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku takut? Demi basket, apapun akan kulakukan, meskipun aku harus menyandera seorang guru."

Grimmjow terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Ichigo sembari mengelus surai oranye-nya pelan. "Good. Berarti kau benar-benar menyukai basket ya? _Same here_."

"Memangnya, kenapa semua orang takut pada senpai, sih? Menurutku, Grimmjow-senpai tidak begitu mengerikan…"

Grimmjow berhenti mengelus kepala Ichigo. Merasa canggung, Ichigo melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung senpai—"

"Tak apa, lagipula aku bangga dengan diriku." Kata Grimmjow sambil menyeringai. "Mungkin alasan terbesar tim basket memiliki anggota yang sedikit adalah aku dan pelatihnya, Zaraki Kenpachi. _Ya know_, dia juga ditakuti di sekolah ini –selain aku dan Nnoitra. Nanti siang, berjuanglah supaya kau lulus seleksi, Ichigo."

"_Aa_, aku akan berusaha."

Grimmjow berjalan keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ichigo. "Aku pergi dulu, Ichi. Oh iya, terima kasih masakanmu tadi pagi."

Ichigo hanya bisa bergumam 'iya' pelan sambil kembali menopang dagunya.

Tanpa diduga, teman-teman Ichigo menyeruak masuk kelas setelah Grimmjow keluar kelas. Orang pertama yang mendekati Ichigo adalah Renji. "Whoaa…_Sugoi_, Ichigo! Kau bisa seakrab itu dengannya!"

Rukia ikut menyusul setelah Renji. "Aku salut padamu, Ichigo!"

Inoue menyusul setelah Rukia. "Aku memotretnya waktu mengelus rambut Kurosaki-kun!"

Renji dan Rukia langsung berteriak kagum. "Mana? Aku lihat!" kata Renji antusias.

"_Ka-Kawaii!_" jerit Rukia ala fansgirl. "Bagaimana kalau kau jual saja? Hitung-hitung kau bisa mendapat uang banyak dengan satu foto langka."

Ichigo menatap Rukia sebal. "Jangan menyebar gosip di sekolah, Rukia…"

Inoue hanya terkikik melihat tingkah teman-temannya. "Kalau begitu, aku simpan saja foto ini…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku salut padamu, Ichigo!" kata Rukia sambil menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang terheran-heran.

Lagi, pintu kelas mereka terbuka, menampakkan sosok senpai albino yag tak lain adalah Shiro. "Tadi Grimmjow-senpai, sekarang kau, Shiro-nii!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat!" kata Shiro sambil mendekat ke arah Ichigo, lalu berbisik di telinganya. "Aku juga memotret foto kalian…Jadi, kalau kau tidak menurut perintahku, akan kuancam dengan foto itu. _By the way_, aku beritahu sesuatu…" Shiro terkekeh. "Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu…"

Ichigo memandang Shiro dengan perasaan heran dan kesal. "Tunggu dulu, hapus foto tadi, Shiro-nii!"

"Aku harus kembali ke kelasku, Ichigo. _Jaa ne_!"

Ichigo hanya bisa mengenggam celananya. "_Damn you_, Shiro-nii!"

**.**

**After School…**

Ichigo meregangkan ototnya sembari melihat ke sekeliling lapangan basket yang cukup bagus dan bersih. Sebelum, suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuyarkan lamunannya. "Yosh, semua sudah di sini?"

Grimmjow lalu menjelaskan peraturan-peraturan di dalam klub basket, lalu mulai membagi pemainnya menjadi dua untuk seleksi. "Ichi, kau tak apa kan, kujadikan ketua tim untuk kali ini?"

Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Ia bergegas berkumpul bersama regunya, lalu mulai membahas strategi yang akan mereka gunakan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, peluit ditiup, menandakan bahwa permainan baru saja dimulai. Dengan lincah, Ichigo mengangkap bola basket, lalu mengumpannya. Setelah ia sampai pada bawah ring, ia kembali mendapat bola dari rekannya dan memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam ring dengan sempurna. Cheerleaders yang menyemangati para pemain terpana dengan aksi Ichigo. Siapa sangka seseorang yang baru masuk sekolah elit ini bisa bermain basket sepandai ini.

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Benar kan, Zaraki-sensei? Dia cukup pandai juga…Akurasi memasukkan bolanya sangat besar. Sekitar 90%..."

Kenpachi hanya mengangguk. "Masukkan dia ke daftar pemain." Perintah Kenpachi yang tentu saja dilakukan oleh Grimmjow.

.

Ichigo tertidur sembari melentangkan tangannya di atas lapangan sambil berusaha mengambil nafas. "Hh…hh…"

Grimmjow berjongkok di sampingnya dan mengulurkan minuman mineral. "Heh, kenapa kau tiduran di sini?"

Tanpa berkata apaun, Ichigo duduk dan meneguk minumannya. "Permainanku tadi bagaimana?"

"_Cool._ Kau tunggu saja pengumumannya besok."

Segerombol cheeleaders menghampiri Ichigo. Diantara mereka, yang Ichigo kenal hanyalah Inoue dan Rukia.

"_Sugoi_, Kurosaki-kun!" kata Inoue.

"Hebat, Ichigo. Kalau begini, kau bisa jadi populer, lho!" tambah Rukia.

Tiga orang cheerleaders lain ikut menghampirinya. Berambut oranye bergelombang, rambut dicepol, dan satunya lagi berambut tosca. Wanita berambut oranye tersebut mendekati Ichigo. "Kau hebat sekali! Salam kenal, aku Matsumoto Rangiku, aku ada di kelasmu, lho!"

Gadis bercepol di belakangnya juga berkata, "Aku Hinamori Momo. Salam kenal!"

Gadis berambut tosca yang kini berada di samping Grimmjow juga ikut memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Nelliel Tu Odelshvanck, sepupunya Grimm-chan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau pacarnya Grimm-chan?"

Grimmjow yang berada di sampingnya langsung mendecih, "Nel, dia baru saja istirahat, jangan ganggu dia. Aku pergi ke ruang ganti dulu." kata Grimmjow diiringi tatapan _kau-menghindar-ya_ dari Nel.

.

Ichigo menyalakan shower di salah satu bilik kamar mandi di ruang ganti. Ia menghela nafas ketika air tersebut mengalir, membuat tubuhnya agak rileks. Ia berpikir, apakah besok ia dapat diterima di klub? Entahlah, pilihan dijatuhkan pada pelatih.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ichigo membalut dirinya dengan handuk, lalu melangkah keluar. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sesosok pemuda bermabut biru muda sedang berdiri di hadapannya sedang melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" teriak Ichigo sembari masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi.

Grimmjow menyeringai kecil. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang ganti pribadiku? Mau ganti bareng denganku?"

Ichigo menganga tidak percaya. "Be-Benarkah? Entahlah, mungkin aku terlalu lelah, jadi aku masuk ke ruangan ganti senpai…"

Ia mendengar suara Grimmjow yang terkekeh pelan. "Grimjmjow-senpai bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin mengambil baju gantiku…"

Ichigo memekik pelan ketika merasakan sepasang tangan mendekapnya dari belakang. "G-Grimmjow-senpai!"

Grimmjow menunduk, membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Ichigo. "Grimmjow-senpai…Le-Lepaskan aku…Bi-Biarkan aku ga-ganti dulu…" Ichigo berusaha lepas dari tangan Grimmjow, namun tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

"Salah siapa kau tidak mengunci pintunya…"

Ichigo menutup matanya merasakan wajahnya makin memanas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia merasakan benda basah di lehernya. "Sen…pai…"

Ia tersentak pelan ketika tangan Grimmjow mulai menuju pinggangnya, lalu semakin turun. "Grimm…senpai…lepaskan aku…"

"Hey Ichi, kau tahu?" Grimmjow mendekap pinggang Ichigo, mendorongnya ke belakang hingga menyentuh dengan pinggangnya. "Uhh…" Ichigo memejamkan matanya, pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, menurutku kau itu sangat imut…Dan kupikir aku tertarik denganmu…" Grimmjow menarik wajah Ichigo ke samping, kemudian mencium bibirnya.

Mata Ichigo nampak melebar sesaat, sebelum ia tenggelam dalam permainan lidah yang disuguhkan Grimmjow. Bisa dirasakannya lidah Grimmmjow menyapu seluruh rongga mulutnya. Ichigo mendesah pelan ketika lidahnya bertautan dengan lidah Grimmjow.

Ichigo mendorong badan Grimmjow, berusaha melepas ciumannya karena telah kehabisan pasokan udara. Dengan nafas terngah-engah dan wajah memerah, ia berkata kepada Grimmjow, "Senpai…Aku juga suka…Hh…Grimmjow-senpai…"

Grimmjow mengelus rambut Ichigo sebelum pergi keluar. "Mulai dari sekarang, panggil aku Grimmjow. Jaa ne…Aku ada urusan. Terima kasih, Ichi…"

Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum terduduk di lantai. "Grimmjow…I love you…" bisiknya pelan. Matanya tak lepas dari punggung Grimmjow yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu.

Dari balik pintu, Grimmjow membalas bisikan Ichigo dengan lirih. "I love you too…Ichi…"

**TBC**

**Note: Ini dia chapter 2! Maaf, belum ada lemon untuk saat ini. Aku niatnya ingin memperdalam cinta GrimmIchi dulu…Ada yang sadar panggilan Hichigo jadi Shiro? Ada yang sadar juga panggilan Hichi-nii jadi Shiro-nii?**

**Aku sih enaknya pakai panggilan Shiro, jadi ya gitu deh…Ada yang mau request pairing lagi? **

**Besok kayaknya ada chapter khusus UlquiHime love, atas request ****yukishirozakura****…Ditunggu aja, ya…**

**Dan: Yeee! Bisa updet kilat…**

**Grimm: Aku pingin lemon…**

**Dan: Sabar nak…**

**Ichi: Ahaha, aku sih setuju kalo nggak buru-buru lemon…**

**Grimm: Bilang aja kamu malu, Ichi~! *ngerangkul Ichi***

**Ichi: Urusai!**

**Shiro: Foto Grimm pas ngelus rambut Ichigo masih ada, loh…*winks***

**Rukia: Aku minta~!**

**Ichi: Hapus!**

**Grimm: Nggak usah dihapus! *grins***

**Dan: Supaya aku bisa updet kilat, review yak!**

**Grimm: Supaya cepet sampe chapter lemonnya!**

**Dan: See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: How to Eat Ramen

**Seireitei Gakuen**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Seireitei Gakuen © Chibi Dan**

**Alumina © Nightmare (Lagu Death Note ending 1. It's my favorite!)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: M (lemon in this chap…^^)**

**Pairing: GrimmIchi and other pairings**

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, tadi aku iseng buka O m e g l e . c o m (ilangin spasinya). Situs itu kayaknya buat chattingan ama strangers dari luar negeri, deh...Bagi yang mau melatih kemampuan bahasa Inggris sih, kayaknya ada baiknya kalo ngunjungi situs itu.<strong>

** TAPI, dari tadi aku ketemu ama orang _pervert_ terus nih...Dari tadi bilangnya, 'Horny?', 'What is your cup size?', 'let's talk dirty', 'are you hot?', dan yang bikin saya ilfil adalah 'make me cum'. O.O Yang paling dirty adalah 'hey, wanna some cyber sex?'**

**Hehe, berharap aja kalian nggak ketemu ama orang mesum...Tapi asyik juga, kok. Ngisengin orang juga asyik...^^ Buat catatan, kalo kalian menyebutkan umur yang semakin tua (misal 19 ato 18), kalian akan digodain...Saya jamin, deh. #plak**

**Pertama, habis bilang _hi_, kalo nggak kalian, si stranger akan nanya 'Asl'. Kalian sebutkan umur, gender, dan asal. (Aku asal negaranya bohong, loh. Aku samarin namaku jadi Amane Riru. Wkwkwk...) Misal kalo kalian perempuan, umur 19 th, berasal dari Jepang, ketik aja: '19 f Japan'**

**Dijamin asyik, deh...Yah, meski ilfil juga ama orang2 pervert. -_-  
><strong>

****Kalo readers sekalian mau nyoba ya, silahkan...=)****

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 3: How to Eat Ramen**

Ichigo membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar terbuka. Ia mendapati dirinya yang berada di atas kasur kamarnya. Ia berusaha bangun, namun kembali ambruk karena seluruh badannya pegal. Mungkin karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri di klub basket.

Ichigo melirik ke arah jam dinding. 09.45 AM. The fuck? "A-Apa? Aku telat! Sial, kenapa Grimmjow tidak membangunkanku, sih?"

Ichigo berusaha bangun, namun kembali ambruk ketika merasakan pegal di seluruh badannya. "Shit. Mana mungkin aku sekolah dengan badan pegal seperti ini…" Ichigo mendecih, sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya. "Lebih baik aku memulihkan tenagaku dulu."

**.**

_Mada REAL to IDEAL no hazama ni ita…_

_Ginsei no kase ni, ashi wo toraretemo…_

Handphone Ichigo berbunyi keras di samping kepalanya. Ichigo dengan malas menyambar Handphone-nya lalu menekan tombol hijau. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Ichigo _ka_?"

Mata Ichigo melebar ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "Grimmjow?"

"Heh, aku pikir kau hanya memanggilku Grimmjow kemarin saja…"

Wajah Ichigo memerah. "Tch, diamlah. Lagipula kau tidak keberatan kan? Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Aa_, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Soal tadi pagi…Ya know, gomen...Aku sebenarnya ingin membangunkanmu tapi kau tertidur sangat pulas…Apa kau marah? Sekali lagi, gomen, aku tadi tidak membangunkanmu…"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis mendengar kegugupan Grimmjow. "Tidak apa-apa…Lagipula badanku pegal semua gara-gara pertandingan basket kemarin. Lalu, yang kemarin terjadi di ruang gantimu…aku sama sekali tidak marah."

"_Ho-hontou?_ Tapi…Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu…" jawab Grimmjow dengan nada yang terdengar lega.

"Mm…Boleh…" Ichigo yakin, jika ia bertemu dengan Grimmjow saat ini, ia akan menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"…Well, kita bicara nanti lagi, oke? Istirahat yang cukup ya? Oh iya, kau sudah kupamitkan ke wali kelasmu, jadi tidak usah khawatir. Jaa ne…" Kata Grimmjow sebelum memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

Ichigo meletakkan Handphone-nya dengan pelan. "Grimmjow…"

.

Dengan langkah kaki yang aneh –karena badan yang pegal tentunya, Ichigo memutuskan pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Sebelum pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan keras oleh roommate-nya.

"Grimmjow!" kata Ichigo sambil memeluk Grimmjow. "_Baka._ Kau harusnya menemaniku…"

Grimmjow terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ichigo. "Maaf, aku sibuk Ichigo…"

Ichigo membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Grimmjow. "Aku mengerti. Aku hanya bercanda kok."

Tidak ingin masakannya gosong, ia berdiri dan kembali terfokus pada masakannya. "Grimm, kau mandi dulu saja…"

"Kau berlagak seperti istri saja…" kata Grimmjow sebelum menghindar dari lemparan panci dari Ichigo.

"_Urusai._ Kubilang, kau mandi dulu saja!"

Grimmjow meletakkan tasnya. "Iya, Ichi-chan…" Grimmjow melirik Ichigo yang memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Ichigo menggenggam erat baju atasannya. "Sabarlah, Ichigo. Kucing sialan itu memang menyebalkan, kok…"

* * *

><p>"Jadi, soal kejadian kemarin…" Grimmjow melirik Ichigo untuk memastikan apakah ia marah.<p>

Ichigo mendengus. "Sudah kubilang, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku tidak menyesal dengan kejadian kemarin kok. Sekarang, habiskan makan malammu dan temani aku mengerjakan PR."

"…Kukira setelah makan malam kita 'itu'…" goda Grimmjow.

"Whatever…" ujap Ichigo sambil memutar matanya, berusaha bersabar dengan tingkah orang yang hari ini menjadi pacarnya.

.

"…Jow…Grimmjow!" Ichigo mengguncang keras bahu Grimmjow yang sedari tadi melamun.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang dari tadi, tolong ajari aku soal no.21 ini!" gerutu Ichigo.

"…Maaf. Tadi aku melamun karena membayangkan lehermu—"

"Tak usah dijelaskan." Potong Ichigo cepat. "…Lebih kau jelaskan saja soal sulit ini daripada menjelaskan alasanmu melamun. Aku tahu kau itu mesum, jadi kau pasti selalu membayangkan hal-hal yang vulgar." Lanjutnya.

Grimmjow menyeringai mendengarnya. "Che. Aku tidak mau mengajarimu kalau belum mendapat ciuman darimu."

Ichigo menatap Grimmjow dingin. "…."

"Apa? Kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak mau mengajarimu."

"…Aku mau. Mendekatlah…" balas Ichigo sambil memalingkan mukanya yang sangat merah. Melihatnya, Grimmjow tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambut Ichigo. "_Na-Nani_?"

"Pfft…Kukira kau ngambek, ternyata kau mau juga. Baiklah, aku mendekat…" kata Grimmjow sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo. Malu-malu, Ichigo melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Grimmjow, juga mendekatkan wajahnya pada Grimmjow.

Perlahan bibir mereka bersatu. Lidah Grimmjow meminta ijin untuk masuk pada bibir Ichigo. Ichigo dengan senang hati mempersilahkan lidah Grimmjow menjelajah rongga mulutnya. Lidah Grimmjow sesekali bertemu dengan lidah Ichigo, saling bertautan sebelum kemudian mereka melepas ciumannya, pertanda pasokan udara mereka telah habis.

"Hh…Grimm…" ucap Ichigo dengan terengah-engah.

"Fuck, Ichi…La-Lanjutkan saja belajarnya…Kalau dilanjutkan, aku bakalan _horny_ lagi…"

Ichigo hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Grimmjow, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya untuk berbisik di telinga Grimmjow. "Tak apa…Aku juga menginginkannya, Grimm…"

Grimmjow menyeringai mendengar jawaban Ichigo. "Hell yeah!"

.

Grimmjow melemparkan tubuh Ichigo kearah kasur miliknya. Ia merangkak mendekati Ichigo. Dengan cepat, ia melepas kaos Ichigo, lalu diciumnya pemuda berambut oranye tersebut.

Grimmjow menjilat bibir bawah Ichigo, meminta ijin untuk masuk. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Ichigo segera membuka mulutnya dan menyambut lidah Grimmjow dengan lidahnya. Ia mendesah pelan ketika lidah Grimmjow dengan cepat mendominasi dan mengeksplor rongga mulutnya. Ichigo menekan belakang kepala Grimmjow untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Merasa pasokan udaranya habis, Ichigo melepas ciuman mereka dengan paksa, meninggalkan jejak saliva diantara mereka.

Grimmjow yang sudah mengumpulkan nafasnya segera menjilat leher jenjang Ichigo, lalu menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas yang dapat dengan mudah terlihat. Ia menanamkan beberapa kissmark yang memenuhi leher Ichigo.

"Aahhn…Ng—Ah…Grimm…"

Mendengar desahan yang dikeluarkan Ichigo, Grimmjow menjadi tidak sabar. Kejantanannya juga semakin mengeras. Ia segera berpindah menuju dada bidang Ichigo. Grimmjow menjilat nipple kanan Ichigo, tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk memaikan nipple Ichigo yang lain.

"Ahhmm…Mmn…Nggh…"

Kali ini, nipple kiri Ichigo yang djilatnya sementara yang kanan ia mainkan dengan tangannya. Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, ia segera melepas lidahnya dan menurunkan celana dan boxer Ichigo. "Shit…Ichi, siapkan dirimu sendiri…"

Sembari Grimmjow menanggalkan bajunya, Ichigo melumat ketiga jarinya sendiri. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam rectumnya. "A-Ahn…Uunn…Mmh…"

Ia menambahkan kedua jarinya yang lain dan memulai gerakan in out. "Mmn…Ahn…Nghh…"

Grimmjow yang melihat pemandangan di depannya menggeram. Ia mendekati Ichigo dan membalik tubuhnya. "Fuck…Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

Dengan segera Grimmjow memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam Ichigo. Ichigo menjerit ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang besar memasukinya. "Ahn…Umm…Grimm…M-Move!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Grimmjow segera menggerakkan kejantanannya in-out. Dengan niat menggoda Ichigo, ia melambatkan temponya. "Sangat…ketat…"

"Grimm…Faster!"

"Mintalah dengan baik-baik…I-Ichi…Fu…uuck…"

Ichigo memejamkan matanya ketika kejantanan Grimmjow menyentuh prostatnya. "Aah...haah…Grimm…Kumohon, lebih cepat!"

Dengan seringainya, Grimmjow mempercepat temponya. Kejantanannya terus menekan prostat Ichigo. Ia menggenggam kejantanan Ichigo, kemudian memompanya dengan cepat.

"Nggh….Grimmjow!" teriak Ichigo sebelum melepaskan hasratnya. Merasa dinding rectum Ichigo menyempit, Grimmjow mempercepat gerakannya. Ia menggigit leher Ichigo saat ia mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam Ichigo. "Fuck…Uungh…"

Grimmjow mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari Ichigo, sebelum ia ambruk di samping Ichigo dan mencium dahinya. "Oyasumi, Ichi."

* * *

><p>"Mmmngg…" Ichigo menggeliat pelan. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia melihat tempat tidurnya yang kotor, sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi merah mengingat aktifitas yang dilakukannya dengan Grimmjow semalam. Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, ia meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia berhenti di depan pitu kamar mandi sebentar.<p>

"Grimm, kau mau sarapan apa?"

"…Kau." Balas Grimmjow dari dalam kamar mandi.

"…Berhenti bercanda!" sahut Ichigo.

"Baiklah, sarapan apa saja boleh, asal perutku kenyang…"

Ichigo mendengus sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

.

Grimmjow kini telah keluar dari kamar mandi dan tengah mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia melangkah ke arah meja makan, dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang menyiapkan bento untuknya. Ia menepuk pundak Ichigo pelan, terkekeh ketika Ichigo mengedik karena kaget. "Grimm?"

"Ya're so nice…Kau tidak pernah lupa membuatkan aku bento, eh?" goda Grimmjow.

"…Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau sebagai anggota 'The Espada' selalu sibuk, kan? Siswa biasa yang tidak sibuk saja masih membawa bentou untuk makan siang, apalagi siswa yang sibuk seperti kau!" balas Ichigo sambil menutup kotak bentou Grimmjow.

"Aa…Sankyuu." Jawab Grimmjow sambil menerima kotak bentou yang disodorkan Ichigo.

"Sarapanlah sebentar, Grimmjow. Meski sedikit, paling tidak bisa menambah energimu…"

"Kau khawatir sekali kalau aku sakit, ya?"

"Grimmjow, kalau kau bercanda terus nanti kau terlambat…"

Grimmjow menggaruk lehernya. "Well…Kau benar."

.

"Yo, Ichigo!" sapa Renji yang sedang mengobrol bersama Rukia.

"Ichigo, kau kemarin sakit apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Badanku pegal semua…Berdiri saja susah…" balas Ichigo sambil tersenyum canggung. _'Apalagi ditambah aktifitas tadi malam…' _lanjut Ichigo di dalam hati.

"Oh iya, kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika?" tanya Renji.

"_Aa_…" jawab Rukia. "Soalnya sulit sekali…Aku sampai pusing, hingga harus memijit kepalaku sendiri."

"Byakuya-sensei memberi kita PR yang susah sekali…" gerutu Renji.

"Itulah Byakuya nii-sama…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, dia adalah kakakmu, bukan? Oh ya, Ichigo. Kau kan tidak masuk kemarin, jadi apa kau sudah tahu hari ini ada PR Matematika?"

"Aku sudah diberitahu Inoue lewat SMS." Jawab Ichigo.

Renji mengernyitkan dahinya. "Inoue Orihime? Dia ada di kelas ini, ya?"

"Kudengar dia adalah idola di sekolah ini, dan beberapa siswi di sekolah ini iri padanya…" tanggap Rukia.

"Dasar anak cewek. Begitu deh, gampang ngiri…" gumam Renji. Ichigo hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya.

.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, dan dengan semangat disambut oleh Renji dan kawan-kawan (plus Shiro). Mereka seperti biasa berkumpul satu meja waktu istirahat kedua, tepatnya waktu makan siang tiba. Shiro memulai pembicaraan. "Hey, di sini ada yang sudah punya pacar?"

Semuanya diam, sebelum Ichigo memecah keheningan. "Topik yang membosankan …"

"Aww, c'mon! Kita ini sudah remaja, tahu! Atau jangan-jangan kau minta mengganti topik karena kau sudah punya, Ichigo?" selidik Shiro.

"Whatever you say…" balas Ichigo cuek sambil memakan ayam dalam bento-nya.

"Orang disebelahku juga sudah punya!" seru Rukia sambil menunjuk Kira.

"Ru-Rukia-san?"

"Dia pacaran dengan Hisagi-senpai, lho!" lanjut Rukia.

"Hee, Kira-kun…Tak kusangka…" komentar Ichigo sambil sibuk mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Whoo~! Jadi begitu, ya? I'm sooo excited!" seru Renji.

Sementara Hitsugaya sedari tadi hanya mengunyah sandwich-nya dengan tenang, sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah Renji.

Ichigo hampir tersedak ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati roommate-nya sedang menyeringai seperti biasa. "Ichi, aku boleh ikut?"

"I dunno. Tanya saja pada Shiro-nii." Jawab Ichigo sambil menyumpit sayuran dalam bentou-nya.

"Hichi…Aku boleh ikut di grup ini, kan? Di grup-ku tidak mengasyikkan…"

Shiro nampak terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja, Grimm-senpai!"

Grimmjow tampak menyeringai puas, sembari menepuk pundak Ichigo –kali ini dengan agak keras. Ichigo hanya memandang ke arahnya dengan sebal. "_Nani?_"

"Jadi, barusan apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tanya saja pada Shiro-nii. Dia kan leader-nya…" balas Ichigo dingin, tak menyadari teman-temannya yang sedari tadi berkeringat dengan kehadiran Grimmjow.

"Barusan kami mendiskusikan pacar, ternyata di sini sudah ada yang punya. Yah, meski hanya satu orang…" kata Shiro sambil menunjuk Kira.

"Hoo…Ichi, kau tak bilang pada mereka kalau kau sudah pacaran denganku?" ujar Grimmjow dengan innocent.

Bagai petir menyembar di siang bolong, teman-teman Ichigo menjerit, "EEEEEHH!"

"Nanda? Jadi Ichi belum memberitahukannya pada kalian?" cibir Grimmjow.

Ichigo meremas sumpitnya. "GRIMMJJOOOWWW!"

"Huh? Apa? Kau malu karena rahasia kita ketahuan? Oh ya, kalian mau tahu…rahasia yang lebih dari ini?" Grimmjow merangkul pundak Ichigo.

"Beritahu kami!" pinta Shiro yang sepertinya tertarik.

Ichigo yang tidak tahan pun berdiri dan merapikan kotak bento-nya. "That's it! Grimmjow, ikut aku!"

"_Iie._ Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada protes, ikut aku!" kata Ichigo sambil menggeret Grimmjow.

Bisa Shiro lihat, di sudut cafetaria, Ichigo nampak membentak Grimmjow yang hanya menyeringai menanggapinya. Ichigo terlihat menghela nafas, namun pada akhirnya ia memeluk Grimmjow.

"Oi, kalian lihat itu?" tanya Shiro sambil menyeringai.

"Mereka…berpelukan…" gumam Kira sambil blushing.

"Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi mereka berciuman!" kata Rukia yang terlihat semangat.

"Woohoo! Hot news, nih!" teriak Renji.

"Aku kagum juga, Kurosaki ternyata bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…" timpal Hitsugaya.

.

"Puas? Sekarang kau mau apa lagi?" Ichigo menatap kesal kekasihnya.

"Kencan."

"Pardon me!"

"Aku bilang kencan, nanti sepulang sekolah." Kata Grimmjow sambil mengusap pipi Ichigo.

"Grimm…?"

"Aku bercanda…Bukan kencan kok, hanya saja aku ingin mentraktirmu makan di kedai ramen…Aku ingin kau mengajariku makan ramen."

"Kau tidak bisa caranya?" tanya Ichigo sedikit tidak percaya.

"Aku tinggal 13 tahun di Spanyol, jadinya aku kurang tahu. Kau mau mengajariku, kan?" Grimmjow mengelus bibir bawah Ichigo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Fine." Kata Ichigo akhirnya.

"Good. Kalau begitu kutunggu di pintu gerbang sepulang sekolah." Kata Grimmjow sambil berjalan menuju teman-temannya.

Ichigo memandang punggung Grimmjow yang mulai menjauh. "Dasar..."

.

**After School, School Gate…**

"Ichi! Over here!" Grimmjow melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ichigo.

"Grimm, _baka!_" gerutu Ichigo sambil menjitak kepala Grimmjow.

"Ittai! What was that for!" geram Grimmjow.

"Gara-gara kau membocorkan status kita, Shiro-nii dan teman-teman sekelasku terus melontarkan pertanyaan padaku! Mungkin saja besok seisi sekolahan tahu!"

Grimmjow terkekeh. "Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kita segera pergi ke kedai ramen."

"_Aa._ Whatever…"

.

**Kedai Ramen…**

"Oi, Ichi…"

"Hmm?"

"Jadi…Bagaimana cara memakan ramen ini?" tanya Grimmjow sambil memandang ramennya.

"Emm…Pertama, waktu kau menyeruput mie-nya, buatlah suara 'slurp' yang keras…"

"A-Apa? Oh well, tidak masalah sih…" gumam Grimmjow.

"Tambahkan banyak bubuk cabai pada ramen-mu."

"Jadi, kita sendiri yang menambahkan bubuk cabainya? Tapi aku tidak akan menambahkannya terlalu banyak…"

"Makan ramen-mu dengan cepat sebelum mie-nya menjadi tidak enak. Lalu, minumlah semua kuahnya…" lanjut Ichigo sebelum menyeruput kuah ramennya.

"Semua kuahnya, ya? Baiklah, akan kucoba…" kata Grimmjow sebelum ia ikut memakan ramennya. "_Nee,_ kau ini tahu banyak, ya? Dasar maniak ramen…"

"_Nanda!_" amuk Ichigo.

"Bercanda, bercanda…" balas Grimmjow sembari mengelus kepala Ichigo yang merengut.

.

"Bagaimana? Ramen itu enak, kan?" tanya Ichigo ketika ia duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Well, I kinda like it…" gumam Grimmjow sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lebih baik daripada kencan…" timpal Ichigo.

Grimmjow menyeringai seraya mendekat ke arah Ichigo. "Tapi, tidak lebih daripada aktifitas 'itu'…"

"_Co-Cotto matte!_ Jangan bilang kau—"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan barang-barangnya, Ichi…"

Ichigo hanya menelan ludah melihat pandangan Grimmjow menggelap. _'Sial, aku tidak bisa lari lagi…'_

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Begitulah! Maaf kalo lemonnya nggak hot…Aku masih belum berpengalaman nulis lemon. Tapi setidaknya, keinginan Grimm terkabul…Btw, aku ngarang pas Ichi ngasih tau cara-cara makan ramen...Bener, cuma ngarang...-3-<br>**

**Berikut ini request pairing dari para readers!**

**1. yukishirozakura** **= UlquiHime. Tunggu aja, ntar bakalan ada chap spesial UlquiHime. Tapi yang bikin aku ngganjel, UlquiHime-nya lemonan gk? Klo iya, ya aku buat sebisanya meski nggak hot banget. #plak**

**2. Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra**** = Byakuya X Someone. Ya udah deh, aku pilih ByaRen aja. Mau? =3**

**3. Zanpaku nee = IchigoxIvan. Sebagai saingannya Grimm, tapi tetep aja dia akan aku buat tumbang…Tapi sebelumnya, bikin Grimm jadi marah dulu deh~! ;D (Tadinya mau saran Kaien aja, Ivan aja nggak apa apa deh…)**

**Dan: Makasih review-nya! *peluk para readers***

**Grimm: Oh Yeah! Lemon!**

**Ichi: Aww…Aku nggak bisa jalan nih…*cakar Dan***

**Rukia: *nosebleed***

**Nnoitra: Kalo mau update kilat, review yah? *mencoba pakai puppy eyes* **

**Grimm: Lu niatnya mau masanag puppy face, tapi muka lu kayak mau pup tuh!**

**Nnoitra: WTH!**

**Dan: LOL...See you in the next chapter! ^0^**


	5. Chapter 4: A New Rival

**Seireitei Gakuen **

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Seireitei Gakuen © Chibi Dan**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: M **

**Pairing: GrimmIchi and other pairings**

**Warning: OOC (sangat), maybe typo, bahasa campur aduk, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya…**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A New Rival <strong>

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya melihat siswa-siswi memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, sesekali mereka berbisik.

"Tch. Lihat, kan? Seisi sekolah sudah tahu…" gerutu Ichigo.

"_So what?_ Mereka juga tidak ambil pusing dengan hubungan kita…" balas Grimmjow cuek.

"Lihat Fans Club-mu! Mereka jadi menatapku penuh iri! _I can't stand it!_" Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Kalau mereka mengganggumu, dalam waktu dekat ini mereka akan kupaksa bubar. Apa kau cemburu?" goda Grimmjow.

"_Urusai! I'm outta here!_"

"Oh ya, jangan lupa. Nanti ada seleksi di klub basket…" ujar Grimmjow sembari membalikkan badannya. "_Jaa ne…_"

"_Baka…_" gumam Ichigo seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

"_Yosh,_ jadi apakah ada yang absen hari ini?" tanya Grimmjow kepada seluruh anggota klub basket. Setelah memastikan semuanya hadir, ia melajutkan, "Bagus. Hari ini akan ada seleksi pemain. _Do your best._"

Seluruh anggota klub basket terlihat tegang, kecuali Ichigo. Ia hanya memandang masam Grimmjow, masih ngambek dengan mulut besarnya yang seenaknya membeberkan status mereka sebagai kekasih.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Grimmjow lagi. Setelah dipastikan tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan, Grimmjow menyeringai. "Oh yeah, Ichi…Kalau kau belum bisa berlari, tidak usah ikut juga tak apa…Kumaklumi, kalau sehabis melakukan 'itu' kau jadi susah jalan, kan?"

Dan perkataan Grimmjow sontak saja membuat seluruh anggota klub basket berteriak histeris, "EEEEHHHH!"

Wajah Ichigo sudah sangat merah. "_U-Urusai_! Jaga mulutmu itu! Masa' apa-apa tentang kita kau beberkan begitu saja? Kau mau membuatku menderita dengan _deathglare_ para FC-mu?" gerutu Ichigo sembari melangkah ke arah Grimmjow, kemudian memukuli bahunya berulang kali. "_Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka!_"

"_Itte!_ Auh, iya, aku tidak akan ember lagi! Janji! Jangan pukuli aku seperti itu, sakit tahu! Aduh, CUKUP ICHI!"

"Tidak mau! kau pikir selama ini aku tidak menderita! Aku muak dengan tingkah laku para fans girl-mu! Mereka seolah-olah menindasku, Grimm! _Wha…What should I do?_ Hiks…Grimmjow…"

"Cup, cup…Jangan menangis…" kata Grimmjow sembari mengusap pelan rambut Ichigo. "Aku sudah janji, aku akan membubarkan mereka dalam waktu dekat. Jangan khawatir."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk Grimmjow lebih erat. "_…Sankyuu_."

"…." Hening sesaat.

Grimmjow yang merasakan keheningan tersebut melirik para rekannya yang sedang…menonton dirinya dan Ichigo. _What the…? _

"Ka-Kalian! Harusnya kalian pemanasan, bukannya menonton kami!"

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. "_Etto…_Grimm, aku juga harus pemanasan…"

"_Okay,_ cepatlah bergabung dengan mereka."

.

Peluit segera ditiup, pertanda permainan telah dimulai. Ichigo segera merebut bola basket dari wasit sehabis melakukan jumpball. Ia dengan cepat mengoperkan bola tersebut pada rekannya, sekaligus teman sekelasnya. "Chad!"

"_Aa!_" Sado segera menangkap bola operan Ichigo dan segera menggiringnya menuju bawah ring. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo menerima umpan dari Sado dan segera melompat untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Namun seseorang meraih kakinya dan menjatuhkan Ichigo.

"Aaah!" jerit Ichigo kesakitan, karena punggungnya berbenturan langsung dengan lantai.

"Ichigo!" teriak Sado panik.

Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan sangat tinggi berdiri di belakang Ichigo. "Heh. Hanya seperti itu saja sudah kesakitan? Man, kau memang benar-benar…le~mah~!"

"Si-Sialan…" rintih Ichigo sambil mendudukkan dirinya. "Siapa kau?"

"_Ore wa_ Nnoita Gilga, kapten klub sepak bola. _Yoroshiku, Grimmjow no gaarufurendo…_"

"A-Apa maksudmu _girlfriend?_ Aku ini laki-laki!" gerutu Ichigo.

Dari sudut mata Ichigo, nampaklah Grimmjow yang sedang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Nnoitra! Kenapa kau mengganggu tim kami? Keluar kau dari sini!" usir Grimmjow sembari mengelus punggung Ichigo.

"Oooh…_You're so meanie,_ Grimmjow. Aku kan hanya ingin bersenang-senang…dengan pacarmu." Balas Nnoitra dengan cengiran yang lebar.

"Ukh…" rintih Ichigo sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Ichi, kau tak apa?" tanya Grimmjow cemas.

"_Aa…_Aku tak apa-apa…" kata Ichigo sembari berdiri. "Nnoitra-senpai, kalau kau ingin bersenang senang denganku, kapan saja boleh. Aku juga sudah lama ingin bertarung dengan seseorang. Tapi, jangan ganggu kami saat ini."

"Heheh…Kuingat perkataanmu…_Awright, I'm outta here…_" balasnya malas.

Grimmjow hanya merengut sembari melihatnya pergi. "Ichi, kenapa kau menantangnya?"

"Tak apa. Begini-begini aku bisa juga bertarung, jangan remehkan aku…" balas Ichigo sembari tersenyum simpul. "Sekarang, lanjutkan pertandingannya…"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Ichigo sembari melangkah ke arah posisinya semula.

Grimmjow menghela nafas lega. "Baiklah, pertandingan dilanjutkan…"

.

Ichigo sedang berada di kamar ganti pria bersama Grimmjow. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, mereka hanya berbicara kecil saja. "Jadi, nanti kita ke mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mungkin…kedai ramen lagi…" jawab Grimmjow sambil menenteng tasnya. "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Aku juga ingin mengobrol kecil denganmu di sana…"

"Tapi…"

"Apa, Ichi?" tanya Grimmjow sambil mengelus dagu Ichigo.

"Kau harus melindungiku dari para fansgirl-mu…" lanjut Ichigo sambil memasang _puppy eyes._

"_Aa,_ jangan khawatir…" balas Grimmjow, menyeringai ketika merasakan tangan Ichigo memeluk lengannya.

.

"Ramen ini sangat enak, kan? Aku jadi suka ke sini…" ujar Ichigo sambil menyeruput ramennya.

"_Well, kinda agree with ya…_" balasnya sambil menatap sisa ramennya. "Ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini Ulquiorra bilang kalau ia ingin mengangkatmu menjadi bangku kedua di 'The Espada' dan ketua Student Council untuk membantu dirrinya yang sibuk…"

"Hhmm…Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Bagi Ulquiorra, tidak ada kata seperti itu…"

"Masksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sekali dia menetapkan, harus dipatuhi. Kalau tidak, kau akan di-eksekusi."

"Hoo…begitu?" respon Ichigo singkat. "A-aku tak ingin di-eksekusi, jadi ya sudahlah…"

"Hey Ichi…Besok Minggu kau ada acara?"

"Mungkin tidak, memang kenapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkok ramennya, pertanda ia sudah selesai makan.

"Aku boleh _hang out_ denganmu lagi, kan?"

"Tentu…Mana mungkin aku menolak ajakanmu. Sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis kalau aku menolakmu?" Jawab Ichigo sembari tersenyum mengejek.

"_U-ru-sai~!_" bentak Grimmjow yang direspon oleh tawa Ichigo. "Lagipula besok Minggu kau dan aku disuruh ke sekolah, untuk pelantikan ketua Student Council yang baru –yang tak lain adalah kau! Kau berarti termasuk dalam anggota 'The Espada'."

"Jadi begitu…Kau menjabat kursi _Sexta,_ ya?"

"_Yeah…_"

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang, aku tidak ingin terlambat besok karena kelelahan…" ujar Ichigo sembari membayar ramen mereka.

"_Hai, hai…Whatever_."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Besoknya, Setelah Pelantikan Anggota Baru…<strong>

"_Congrats_, Ichi… Selamat datang di The Espada!" kata Grimmjow sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Ichigo. Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum, tak lupa membalas uluran tangan sang _Sexta_.

"_Aa…Yoroshiku, minna!_" seru Ichigo.

"Setelah aku menjelaskan tugasmu sebagai ketua Student Council, kau bisa mengambil paperwork-mu untuk dikerjakan." Ujar Ulquiorra Cifer, orang yang menjabat kursi _Cuatro_. Tak heran, dia menjadi kartu _trump_ sekolah ini.

"_Welcome, young man_…Kudengar kau pacarnya Grimm?" celetuk seorang pemuda berambut pink yang menjabat sebagai kursi _Octava_, sembari menyibakkan rambutnya dengan anggun.

"Szayel-senpai! Jangan keras-keras!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan sewaktu Ulquiorra tidak ada, tanya saja padaku." Kata Tier Harribel, perempuan yang menjabat kursi _Tres_.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." ujar Zommari Rureaux –orang yang menjabat kursi ketujuh.

"Heh, kau masih ingat tantanganmu, Berry?" tanya Nnoitra, yang belakangan diketahui oleh Ichigo kalau ia menjabat kursi _Quinto_.

"Aku bilang kapan-kapan, kan? Sekarang aku sedang sibuk…" jawab Ichigo kesal.

"Senang mendapati pemuda seimut kau di sini…" goda Ivan Azgiaro, orang yang menjabat kursi _Noveno_. Grimmjow yang melirik Ivan dari sudut matanya serasa ingin mencabik-cabik orang tersebut.

"…_A-Anou…Sankyuu_." Balas Ichigo gugup. Ia memang tak terbiasa dipuji seperti ini.

Mendengar jawaban dari Ichigo, Ivan mulai mendekat dan memeluk Ichigo. "Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Ichigo. Tunggulah hingga sampai suatu hari aku dapat memilikimu…" bisiknya di telinga Ichigo sebelum ia melepas pelukannya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Ada urusan penting. Sampai jumpa, Ulquiorra."

Ivan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Ichigo yang tercengang. _'What the heck? Apa maksudnya 'menjadi milikku'?' _geram Ichigo di dalam hati.

"…Bolehkah aku pulang? Aku sangat mengantuk…" gumam Stark, orang yang menjabat kursi _Primera_. Ia memang selalu terlihat mengantuk, namun sebenarnya mengerikan jika acara tidurnya terganggu.

"_Hai._ Jangan lupa kerjakan _paperwork_-mu, Stark." Jawab Ulquiorra sembari menyerahkan setumpuk paperwork kepada Ichigo. "Ini _paperwor_k-mu, jangan lupa dikerjakan. Oh iya, satu lagi," Ulquiorra kembali memberi setumpuk _paperwork_ kepada Ichigo. "Ini adalah tugas-mu sebagai ketua Student Council."

Ichigo yang melihat _paperwork_ yang menumpuk hanya _sweatdrop._ "Baiklah, aku akan mengerjakannya di sini saja…"

"Setelah ini, kita _hang out_ lagi, kan?" tanya Grimmjow sembari mengerjakan setumpuk _paperwork_-nya.

"_Aa…_"

Ulquiorra yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

.

"Selesai! Ayo, kita pergi ke kedai ramen…" ajak Ichigo sembari membereskan meja kerjanya.

"Ichi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kata Grimmjow sembari mendekati meja Ichigo.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau tahu orang yang menjabat kursi _Noveno,_ Ivan Azgiaro? Yang tadi menggodamu itu…"

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Ichigo polos.

Grimmjow menghela nafas pelan. "_Well,_ sangat. Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu, hati-hati dengannya, Ichi." Merasa Ichigo terdiam dalam kebingungan, ia melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, aku merasakan aura aneh disekelilingnya. Ia sering keluar-masuk ruang pribadi Aizen Sousuke –guru Fisika kelasku. Dia juga terlihat sangat patuh dan hormat pada Aizen."

"Lalu?"

"…Kumohon, berhati-hatilah jika kau berada di dekatnya." Bisik Grimmjow. Ichigo yang mendengarnya tercengang. Grimmjow yang terkenal dengan 'kesangarannya' di sekolah, sekarang berbisik dan memohon padanya. Belum pernah ia melihat Grimmjow sekhawatir ini. Jujur saja, ia memang merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat Ivan. Apalagi setelah pernyataan cintanya.

"_Aa…_Aku akan berhati-hati, Grimm…" balas Ichigo sembari mengecup pelan bibir Grimmjow. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja semua hal yang mengganjal di hatimu. Sekarang…kau mau ke kedai ramen lagi?"

Grimmjow hanya mengangguk. "Sure, whatever…"

.

Ichigo kini tengah berjalan bersama Grimmjow di tengah koridor sekolah. Dengan langkah santai, ia menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya, berusaha untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Sesekali diliriknya Grimmjow, mendapati raut wajah yang terlihat tidak nyaman terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas, sebelum ia menangkap sosok seorang –atau lebih tepatnya dua orang yang dikenalnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera berlari menuju dua orang tersebut -meninggalkan Grimmjow.

Ichigo melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. "Inoue! Ulqui-senpai! Sedang apa di sini?"

Dua orang yang dipanggil menoleh. Inoue dengan cepat menimpali, "Ah, Kurosaki-kun! Aku dengar kau barusan dilantik menjadi anggota 'The Espada', ya?"

Ichigo mengagguk. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Aku baru tahu kalau kalian sudah saling kenal…"

Inoue menundukkan wajahnya. Sebelum ia dapat menjawab, Ulquiorra sudah lebih dulu memotong perkataannya. "Hanya masalah palajaran saja."

"Tch…Hah…_Kuso,_ Ichi! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di belakang?" Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambut Ichigo –meski dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"_Gomen_…Habisnya dari tadi kau melamun terus, sih…" Ichigo hanya memamerkan cengirannya.

"Hh…_Whatever._ Bagaimana? Mau ke kedai ramen atau menginterogasi _happy couple_ ini?" tanya Grimmjow.

"E-Eh? Kami tidak pacaran, kok!" sanggah Inoue dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Ah iya. Inoue, Ulqui-senpai, kalian mau ikut kami ke kedai ramen?" tawar Ichigo masih dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku tadi sudah sarapan, kok…" Berlawanan dengan jawaban Inoue, perut Inoue berbunyi dengan keras. Sontak Inoue menunduk, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"_Daijoubu,_ kalau kau memang lapar ikut saja dengan kami!"

"Tapi…nanti aku mengganggu kencan kalian." Gumam Inoue.

"Ka-Kami tidak sedang kencan, kok! Benar, deh!" Kini Ichigo lah yang gelagapan. "Be-Benar kan, Grimm?"

"Hn." Balas Grimmjow cuek, masih ayik dengan HP-nya.

"Se-Sebenarnya aku ada urusan, jadi…_Jaa ne!_" jawab Inoue sembari berlari secepat kilat.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ulqui-senpai?" tanya Ichigo dengan sweatdrop di kepalanya.

"Sebagai teman yang baik, aku harus ikut." Ujar Ulquiorra dengan nada datar.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kedai Ramen…<strong>

"Yah, aku benar, kan? Ramen di sini enak, kan? Mungkin mereka menggunakan resep rahasia…" ujar Ichigo antusias.

Grimmjow yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop._ Ia belum pernah melihat Ichigo seantusias ini. "…Kau bicara terus dari tadi."

Ichigo tertawa kecil. "_Go-Gomen._ Aku memang semangat kalau soal ramen."

"Aku setuju."

Dua kata yang dilontarkan Ulquiorra membuat perhatian Ichigo teralihkan. "_Ho-Hontou?_ Maksudku, kau menilai rasa ramen ini enak? …Wow, pada awalnya aku kira kau itu orang yang tidak suka _hang out._ Kurasa penampilan bukanlah segalanya…"

"Diam dan makanlah." Ujar Grimmjow dengan kalem.

"Ah…Iya, iya. Jika kita mengobrol terus, nanti ramennya dingin." Jawab Ichigo sebelum kembali fokus pada ramennya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ulqui-senpai, sejak kapan kau kenal Inoue?"

"Kau cepat sekali dapat teman…Apalagi dia masih baru di sini." timpal Grimmjow.

"Haha, seseorang memang menjadi agresif jaman sekarang…" kata Ichigo.

"…Itu karena dari awal aku penasaran dengannya." Gumam Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow dan Ichigo terdiam. Ulquiorra? Tertarik? Pada seorang perempuan?

"Hey, kapan-kapan kita _hang out_ lagi, oke?" tanya Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa? Kau ketagihan _hang out_ denganku?" goda Grimmjow.

"Well, besok aku akan mengajak Shiro-nii juga. Aku sudah punya rencana. Besok akan kuberitahu padamu." Jawab Ichigo.

"Tumben kau main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku…"

"Itu karena Ichigo sudah mempercayaimu, Grimmjow…" ucap Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow menampakkan seringainya. "…Kau benar."

"Ah, sudah petang sekali! Ayo pulang!" kata Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Baiklah…" Ulquiorra mulai berdiri dan keluar dari kedai tersebut. "Aku duluan."

Grimmjow mengikuti Ichigo keluar. _'Selama aku terus ada di sisinya, Ichi akan aman. Aku harap orang itu tidak muncul tiba-tiba.'_ Pikir Grimmjow.

.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Ichigo merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. "Ah…Badanku lelah sekali…"

"Ichi, _I'm out._" Sahut Grimmjow sembari menuju keluar kamar.

"Patroli, huh? Benar juga, aku belum melihat jadwalnya. Aku giliran patroli hari apa, ya?" Ichigo berniat menelepon Ulquiorra, sebelum ia mendapati nama Inoue terpampang di layar HP-nya. Dengan kerutan di dahinya, Ichigo mengangkat telepon tersebut. "_Moshi-moshi?_"

"Ah…_Ano_…Kurosaki-kun, _gomen ne._ Tadi aku melarikan diri begitu saja…"

Ichigo tersenyum simpul. "_It's okay._ Memangnya kenapa kau melarikan diri?"

"I-Itu…_Etto…_"

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku, tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi aku punya berita bagus untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Ulqui-senpai bilang, ia sejak awal tertarik padamu…"

"_Ho-Hontou_?"

"Kau menyukainya kan, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo. Inoue lama terdiam sebelum ia menawab, "I-Iya…Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya…"

"Bagus sekali. Aku punya rencana bagus untukmu."

.

Grimmjow menggeram sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika orang yang sudah ditunggunya keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan cepat, Grimmjow menggenggam kerah baju orang tersebut. "Kalau kau berani menyentuh Ichigo lagi…kau tak akan kumaafkan."

Ivan tersenyum lebar. "Wah, wah…Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Atau kau malah takut kalah dariku?"

Grimmjow menggertakkan giginya. "Kalau kau berusaha mendekati, menyentuh…ataupun melukainya, aku…aku akan membunuhmu."

"Hanya itu saja? Kau memanggilku keluar kamar saat aku sedang sibuk…hanya untuk membicarakan hal tak penting ini?"

"Tak penting? Kau bilang hal ini tak penting, hah!" bentak Grimmjow.

Perlahan Ivan melepaskan tangan Grimmjow di kerahnya. "Kau takut kalah, _Sexta?_" Ia tertawa pelan ketika mendengar geraman Grimmjow. "Tunggu saja. Tunggu saja hingga kau aku berhasil merebut Kurosaki Ichigo." Ujarnya seraya menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

"Sialan!" geram Grimmjow. _'Tidak mungkin dia akan menang. Ichi…Ichi lebih mencintaiku!'_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Gin, tolong panggilkan Ivan. Ada rapat mendadak."

"Baik, Aizen-sama…"

"Dan kau, Tousen. Tolong persiapkan segalanya."

"_Hai."_

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Selesai! Ada beberapa catatan yang ingin aku sampaikan…<strong>

**Soal OOC, iya…Aku akui emang OOC banget. Ichi jadi cengeng gitu, Grimm jadi terlalu lembut…=)**

**Pas Grimmjow bilang tentang Ulqui, "Sekali dia menetapkan, harus dipatuhi. Kalau tidak, kau akan di-seksekusi." Nah, pas ini aku dapet inspirasi 'eksekusi' dari karakter game Persona 3, yaitu Kirijou Mitsuru. Soalnya dia seneng meng-eksekusi orang yang tidak patuh padanya. =3**

**Lalu, kenapa aku meletakkan Ichi di bangku kedua? Karena Barragan nggak mungkin masih sekolah, dan lagipula hanya itulah kursi kosong untuk Ichigo.**

**Soal Ivan, dia sebenarnya (dan sepertinya) Quincy, tapi nggak apa-apa deh, kalo aku jadiin anggota organisasi 'The Espada', plus saingannya Grimm.**

**Dan: Selesai! Chapter depan adalah chapter spesial UlquiHime! Yaaay! Yang request pair lain sabar ya, nanti bakalan aku munculin chapter spesialnya, kok…=3**

**Inoue: *blushing***

**GrimmIchi: *lagi bikin rencana***

**Ulqui: ?**

**Dan: ? Apaan, sih? :O**

**Grimm: Yep. Sip deh, Ichi…**

**Ichi: Aye, sir! **

**Dan: Udah deh, daripada ganggu rapat mereka, mendingan review aja…:)**


	6. Chapter 5: Aizen's Betrayal

**Seireitei Gakuen **

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Seireitei Gakuen © Chibi Dan**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: M (for lemon and 'sweet' words)**

**Pairing: GrimmIchi and other pairings**

**Warning: OOC (sangat), maybe typo, bahasa campur aduk, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Aizen's Betrayal<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>After School…<strong>

Ciuman di pipi. "Kau tahu, Ichigo?"

Ciuman di leher. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu…"

Ciuman di bibir. "Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi mlilikku."

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya, sadar akan situasi yang sedang dihadapinya. Ia segera meronta. "Lepaskan!"

Ivan tertawa kecil sembari menjilat telinga Ichigo. "Kenapa aku harus melepaskan barang berharga sepertimu, hm?"

"_Fuck off, damn it!_" Ichigo masih meronta di bawah cengkeraman Ivan. Badannya gemetar ketika Ivan menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam seragam sekolah Ichigo. Ia menutup matanya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Matanya kembali membulat ketika merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya menghlang. Perlahan Ichigo membuka matanya, melihat sedikit warna biru yang familiar. "Grimm…jow?"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Ivan yang kini tersungkur di lantai keramik. Ia perlahan bangkit seraya memegang pipinya yang sepertinya baru saja dipukul oleh Grimmjow. "Grimmjow…_Damn…_"

"Jangan pernah kau pegang Ichi! Sekali lagi kau melakukannya, kau…akan kubunuh!" geram Grimmjow sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ichigo.

"…Benarkah? Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku…Dan kau tahu? Sebentar lagi, sekolah ini akan hancur."

"E-Eh?" Ichigo menatap nanar ke arah lantai.

Grimmjow menggertakkan giginya. _'Sudah kuduga. Dia bekerja sama dengan Aizen, entahlah…Aku tidak tahu urusan macam apa yang mereka punya, tapi yang terpenting adalah…menjauhkan Ichi darinya! _I have a bad feeling about this_…'_

"_Stop blabbering, fucktard!_ Ayo, Ichi! Aku sudah lelah berurusan dengan pria ini!" Grimmjow menarik tangan Ichigo yang masih gemetar karena tatapan mengerikan Grimmjow.

.

Grimmjow berlari dengan Ichigo ke arah sebuah gedung yang tidak terpakai. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Bisa-bisanya ia lengah sampai-sampai si brengsek itu menyentuh Ichigo. Ia benci tatapannya. Ia benci cara bicaranya. Ia benci kesombongannya. Ia benci semua tentang Ivan! _Fuck this,_ ia paling benci dengan orang yang selalu merebut miliknya. Tentu saja yang menjadi milik Grimmjow itu bukan hanya Ichigo, tapi juga benda-benda, rumah, jabatan, dan apapun yang dapat ia miliki. Benar, bukan?

Ichigo semakin kesulitan bernafas, namun melihat Grimmjow yang sepertinya masih baik-baik saja, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan memutuskan pegangannya pada tangan Grimmjow. "Hah…hahh…Grimm! A-aku…Hah…Lelah…"

Grimmjow menghentikan langkahnya seraya melirik Ichigo dari sudut matanya. Ia membalikkan badannya, berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang masih terengah-engah. Merasakan aroma mint milik Grimmjow menusuk hidungnya, Ichigo mendongak, mendapati sepasang mata safir menatapnya dengan pandangan memangsa. Ia perlahan melangkah ke belakang. Bahu Ichigo mengedik merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tembok, sementara Grimmjow masih berjalan mendekatinya. Kini, badannya terhimpit di antara tembok dan badan Grimmjow. Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, Grimmjow melumat bibir Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa mempersilahkan Grimmjow dengan membuka mulutnya, menyambut Grimmjow dengan lidahnya. Ia menekan belakang kepala Grimmjow untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ichigo mendesah saat Grimmjow menghisap lidahnya_. 'A-Apa ini? Di-Dia menghisap lidahku…_I-It feels so good!_'_

Merasa kehabisan nafas, Ichigo mendorong Grimmjow dengan paksa. "_Co-Cotto matte_, Grimm…Biarkan aku bernafas…"

"Yang mana, Ichi?"

"_Huh?_"

"Yang mana yang lebih baik, aku atau _fucker_ itu?" desis Grimmjow di telinga Ichigo. Ichigo mengerang saat Grimmjow menghisap lehernya dengan kuat.

"Ahhn…"

"Yang mana? Jawab aku, Ichi!" Gimmjow melepaskan celana panjang beserta boxer yang dikenakan Ichigo, kemudian melingkarkan kedua kaki Ichigo di pinggangnya. Dengan cepat, Grimmjow melepaskan sabuk pada celana jeans-nya, lalu membuka resleting untuk membebaskan miliknya yang sudah mengeras.

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Grimmjow ketika merasakan sesuatu memasuki rectum-nya. Dengan sekali gerakan, Grimmjow sudah sepenuhnya berada di dalam Ichigo. "Mmhn…A-Ahn…_Mo-Move!_"

Grimmjow menyeringai. Ia mulai menggerakkan miliknya di dalam Ichigo. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Ichi…"

"Ahh...haa…Kau…Griiiimmh…Kau yang…ngh…terbaik…_Da-Damn it! Faster, Grimm~!_"

"_As you wish…Princess Berry…_" goda Grimmjow yang sukses membuat wajah Ichigo memerah.

"_Damn…Grimm…_Ahh…Uh…A-aku buk…aaan…putriii…Sialan…Umng…" Tanpa disentuh sama sekali, Ichigo akhirnya mengeluarkan hasratnya. Grimmjow kembali menyeringai melihatnya. "Cepat sekali keluarnya…"

"_U-Urusai…_Haa…Uhn…" omel Ichigo disela desahannya. Merasa dinding rectum Ichigo mulai menyempit, Grimmjow lebih mempercepat temponya. Ia menggigit bahu Ichigo sesaat sebelum ia mengeluarkan cariannya di dalam Ichigo.

Grimmjow segera mengeluarkan miliknya dari Ichigo. Mendecih, ia menaikkan resleting celana dan memakaikan kembali sabuknya. "Cepat pakai celanamu, Ichi. Tenang saja, kau akan kugendong…Atau, kau ingin ronde kedua di sini?"

"_Shut the hell up!_" gerutu Ichigo sembari memakai pakaiannya.

"Kalau kali ini di gedung tua, lain kali di mana? Di tolet, bioskop, atau…" omongan Grimmjow tercekat melihat Ichigo yang memberikan _deathglare_ padanya, namun pada akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Pfft…_Fu-Fuck…_Mukamu…Snrrk…Ahaah…A-Aneh…Hmmp…Haha…"

"Apanya yang lucu,_ dumbass!_" amuk Ichigo sambli mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Snrk…Haha…"

.

Malam itu, Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Ia merasa sangat bosan. Grimmjow sedang berpatroli seperti biasa. Ia diperbolehkan berpatroli 1 minggu kemudian. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Buku berserakan di mana-mana. Piring dan gelas diletakkan begitu saja. Selimut berada di dekat dapur. Ichigo mendengus. Merasa risih dengan sekelilingnya, Ichigo mulai bangun dan berjalan menuju buku-buku milik Grimmjow yang berserakan. Sembari mengomel tentang kejorokan Grimmjow, Ichigo memungut salah satu buku Grimmjow. Saat ia mengangkatnya, terdapat selembar kertas yang sepertinya masih baru, belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Dengan perasaan was-was, Ichigo perlahan memungut kertas bertuliskan tinta merah tersebut. Ia membaca tulisan merah itu.

_Grimmjow, datanglah ke ruang guru. Aku punya hadiah yang sangat bagus. Jika kau tak datang, maka Ichigo akan menjadi milikku. -Ivan_

_What the…?_ Sejak kapan Ivan menyelipkan kertas ini ke dalam buku ini? Tangan Ichigo meremas kertas tersebut lalu membuangnya ke lantai begitu saja. _'Hadiah bagus? Aku tidak ingin hal-hal buruk terjadi pada Grimm…Sudah berkali-kali ia melindungiku. Sekarang giliranku untuk melindungimu, Grimmjow…!'_

.

Ichigo berjalan perlahan menuju ruang guru. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Jujur saja, ia agak takut dengan hal-hal buruk yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi padanya. Ichigo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Tidak boleh takut! Ivan pernah berkata kalau sebentar lagi sekolah ini akan hancur. Kalau begitu…nasib sekolah ini sekarang bergantung kepadaku? Benar…Jika aku secara diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka, lalu aku melaporkannya pada Yama-jii semuanya akan beres…Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian!'_

"Wah, wah…Ada tamu tak diundang…"

Dengan tubuh gemetar, perlahan Ichigo menoleh kebelakang. "A-Aizen-sensei, Ichimaru-sensei, Tousen-sensei…dan Ivan? _What the hell are you doing here!_"

"Reaksi yang manis seperti biasa, Ichigo…" jawab Ivan. Ichigo berjalan mundur melihat pedang yang dibawa Ivan bersinar terkena cahaya bulan.

"Kau perlu belajar banyak untuk menjadi _stalker_, Ichi…Keberadaanmu masih sangat jelas terasa…" tukas Gin dengan senyuman rubahnya.

"Sebenarnya…apa yang kalian inginkan! Kehancuran sekolah ini! _To hell with that!_ Sekolah ini tidak mungkin hancur dengan mudahnya!" Ichigo terengah-engah, masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya yang terbuang karena berteriak.

"Tepat sekali. Tujuan kami adalah untuk menghancurkan sekolah ini…Selangkah lagi dan kami akan menjadi penguasa…Lalu kami akan membuat peraturan yang jauh lebih baik dari peraturan yang ditetapkan oleh Yamamoto Genryuusai…" tutur Aizen. Ia membalikkan badannya, mambuat Ichigo kembali berteriak, "Kau mau lari dari hadapanku! Kau pengecut! Kalian semua pengecut! Buktikan kalau kalian lawan yang tangguh! Lawan aku, Aizen!"

Aizen kembali tersenyum. "_Iie._ Aku tidak perlu menghadapimu. Ivan, tolong urusi Kurosaki. Siksa Kurosaki sesukamu, jangan biarkan ia hidup. Ayo kita pergi, Gin…Tousen…"

"_Understood_…" jawab Ivan seraya membungkukkan badannya. Setelah Aizen dan para pengawalnya pergi, ia menghadap ke arah Ichigo dengan seringai lebarnya. "_Saa_, ayo kita bermain-main…Kurosaki…"

"…" Ichigo menatap nanar pedang yang dikeluarkan Ivan sebelum ia merasakan darah mengucur deras dari dadanya.

.

"_…The fuck is this shit!_" Grimmjow menggeram melihat kertas bertuliskan tinta merah yang barusa ia pungut dari lantai. "Ivan! _Damn it!_ Ichi, tunggu aku di sana!"

.

"Uhuk…" Ichigo mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya akibat tusukan pada perut yang barusan diterimanya. Ia menatap Ivan penuh amarah. "…I…van…"

"Tatapan yang bagus. Membuatku menjadi semakin ingin membunuhmu, Kurosaki…" Dengan tebasan terakhir di bagian dada Ichigo, Ivan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sosok yang berdarah-darah di hadapannya. "_Take that, little berry!_ Nikmatilah masa-masa sekaratmu…hingga kau mati kehabisan darah. _Sayonara, Kurosaki Ichigo…!_"

Ivan membalikkan badannya, tersenyum lebar melihat hasil 'karya'nya. "Misi selesai, Aizen-sama…"

Ichigo menatap bayangan Ivan yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya. "_Ku…Ku-Kuso…_" Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang penuh darah ke depan, lalu menuliskan pesan singkat –dengan darahnya sendiri pada lantai di hadapannya, tentang kondisinya sekarang dan pegkhianatan Aizen. Ia tersenyum lemah sebelum kesadarannya menghilang. "_Sayonara, minna…Gomen…_"

.

Grimmjow berlari menelusuri koridor sekolah. Hanya satu tempat yang ditujunya. Ruang guru. _Damn it!_ Sudah tahu kalau ia punya _bad feeling_, kenapa ia tidak tinggal di kamar bersama Ichigo?

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Grimmjow berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ruang guru. Ditepisnya segala pikiran negatif tentang Ichigo. "_Shit…_Aku harap dia baik-baik saja! _Hang in there, Ichi!_"

Nasib berkata lain. Mata Grimmjow membelalak melihat sosok yang disayanginya terbaring lemah penuh darah. Ia memukul tembok di depannya, berharap semoga ini hanya mimpi. Semoga tadi ia tertidur pada saat patroli, atau apa saja penyebabnya asal ini semua hanyalah mimpi!

Nihil. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan pada tangan Grimmjow, membuktikan bahwa ini semua kenyataan. Ichigo yang terluka parah adalah kenyataan. Ichigo. Terluka. Parah.

Dengan perasaan khawatir berkecamuk dalam hatinya, Grimmjow berjongkok mendekati sosok Ichigo yang penuh darah. Tangannya menelusuri leher Ichigo, berusaha mengecek denyut nadi Ichigo. Grimmjow merasakan harapan baru begitu merasakan denyut nadi Ichigo berdenyut lemah. Dengan cepat, ia meraih HP-nya dan memanggil seseorang.

"Halo?"

"Szayel! _Get your fucking ass here!_ Jangan banyak bicara, Ichigo terluka parah. Akan kujelaskan nanti, yang terpenting cepatlah datang ke ruang guru! Cepat, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu!"

Grimmjow mematikan ponselnya. Ia segera melepas bajunya dan melilitkannya pada bagian tubuh atas Ichigo, berharap hal tersebut dapat menghentikan pendarahan parahnya. Matanya terpaku melihat tulisan dari darah di dekat tangan Ichigo. "_Na-Nani…kore?_ Apa Ichi yang menulisnya?"

_Aizen, Gin, Tousen dan Ivan mengkhianati Seireitei Gakuen. Mereka berinisiatif untuk menghancurkan sekolah ini dan membuat peraturan yang baru. Aku telah disiksa oleh Ivan. Entahlah aku dapat selamat atau tidak, yang terpenting sekolah ini tidak hancur. -Ichigo_

Grimmjow kembali mengambil HP-nya, memotret pesan tersebut sebagai supaya ia dapat menyelidikinya. Ia menoleh ke arah langkah kaki yang semakin dekat ke arahnya. "Grimmjow!"

"Szayel! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"A-Apa yang—"

"_Hell if I know!_ Yang penting sekarang kau obati dia! Ichigo masih hidup!" Grimmjow menggendong tubuh Ichigo yang terkulai lemas.

"Baiklah, ikut aku ke rumah sakit! Kalau kau ingin dia selamat, larilah secepat mungkin!" komando Szayel setelah memeriksa denyut nadi Ichigo.

"Ia masih bisa selamat?" tanya Grimmjow dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Jika ia cepat mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit! Sekarang siapa yang terlalu lama? Jangan bengong, Grimm!"

Di dalam hati, Grimmjow ingin menendang dirinya sendiri. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia berlari keluar sekolah.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Szayel menghela nafas. Ia kemudian menutup mulutnya. Bukan karena ia akan berduka cita, tapi karena…muka Grimmjow yang terlihat melas bagi Szayel.

"Szayel, apa dia selamat?" tanya Grimmjow lagi. Kali ini tatapannya benar-benar membuat Szayel terkikik. "Pfft…Mmmffrt…Snrk…Grimm…Grimmjow…Mukamu…_So…Pathetic!_ Snnrk…Pfft…"

"Bukan waktunya tertawa, _baka!_" omel Grimmjow. Urat kekesalan terlihat dengan jelas di dahinya.

"Maaf, maaf…Soal Kurosaki…_Well,_ dia mendapat tebasan dan tusukan yang cukup banyak dan dalam. Aku tidak yakin dapat menyelamatkannya, tapi aku akan berusaha._ Don't worry._" Ujar Szayel.

"_…I see._ Boleh aku mengujunginya?" Grimmjow memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jeans-nya.

Untuk kali ini, Szayel merasa simpati kepada Grimmjow. Dengan helaan nafas ia menjawab, "Silahkan…"

.

Grimmjow mengusap pelan dahi Ichigo yang masih tertidur. "Kau tahu, Ichi? Kau adalah…penyelamat kita." Bisiknya.

Perlahan Grimmjow mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Ichigo. Ia tahu, hal ini terkesan bodoh untuk dilakukannya. Ini bukanlah cerita dongeng anak tentang sang putri yang terbebas kutukannya karena mendapat ciuman dari pangeran. Grimmjow mendengus pelan. Biar saja, lagipula ia mencium Ichigo bukan karena ia mempercayai dongeng tersebut. Ia tahu, ini adalah kenyataan.

Bibir Grimmjow akhirnya bertemu dengan bibir Ichigo. Dingin, pikir Grimmjow. Dengan cepat ia melepas ciumannya, lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan. "Bibirmu dingin sekali sih…Meskipun masih berasa strawberry…"

"_Ba…ka…_" Suara Ichigo.

Untuk kali ini, Grimmjow beranjak dari kursinya untuk memeriksakan telinganya yang tidak beres. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti mendengar rintihan pelan Ichigo. "Grimm…"

Grimmjow segera membalikkan badannya. Mata safirnya bertemu dengan mata cokelat Ichigo. "I-Ichi?" Ia kembali duduk pada kursi di dekat kasur yang ditiduri Ichigo.

"…Aku masih hidup? Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Ukh…" Ichigo meringis ketika merasakan rasa perih luar biasa pada dada dan perutnya.

"_See?_ Kau kesakitan. Ini bukan mimpi, Ichi. Ini kenyataan…" kata Grimmjow dengan seringainya. Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata cerita dongeng yang selalu dianggapnya sampah dapat mengabulkan harapannya. "Aku akan memanggil Szayel. Jangan banyak bergerak…"

.

"Hmm…Paling tidak, seharusnya Kurosaki dapat bangun seminggu lagi. Dan barusan kau bilang, setelah Kurosaki kau cium…ia sadar. Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban…" gumam Szayel. "Meski begitu, lukamu sangat parah. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Tenang saja, aku akan menyuruh Grimmjow pulang. Jangan khawatir…" lanjutnya.

Ichigo mengangguk lemah, namun seulas senyum masih mengembang di bibirnya. "Grimm, kau juga istirahat yang cukup. Besok kau masuk sekolah, kan?"

"_Aa._ Serahkan saja Aizen kepada 'The Espada' dan para guru!" ujar Grimmjow yang terlihat mempunyai semangat baru.

"A-Aku kan anggota 'The Espada' juga! _So mean!_" gerutu Ichigo. Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambut Ichigo. Ia selalu gemas ketika melihat wajah Ichigo yang sebal dengan bibir mengerucut.

"_Okay,_ sekarang biarkan dia istirahat. Pulanglah, Grimmjow…" kata Szayel, tak lupa menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Iya, iya. _'Night,_ Ichi…" Grimmjow tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangan kepada Ichigo.

"_Aa…_" jawab Ichigo. Ia kemudian tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Grimmjow_. 'Seperti anak kecil yang tidak jadi dibelikan es krim, tapi malah dibelikan Playstation,'_ pikir Ichigo.

**TBC**

**Note: Chapter terpanjang yg pernah aku tulis…^^ Gmn minna? Humor-nya gk kerasa? Dan pikir, klo cerita dgn Genre Romance/Humor malah ber-angst ria, jadinya gimana gitu…Makanya aku selingi humor gk jelas. Nanti soal Aizen dkk. akan aku pikirkan cara utk menghukum mereka. Yg penting chapter depan seneng2! :)**

**Oh ya, soal pikiran Ichigo yg 'Seperti anak kecil yang tidak jadi dibelikan es krim, tapi malah dibelikan Playstation' pada mudeng artinya? Jadi gini, sebenarnya Grimm berharap Ichi bisa sadar meskipun berminggu-minggu kemudian, tapi Ichi malah bangun saat itu juga~! ^0^**

**Dan: Ada lemon gk jlas di tengah2…**

**Grimm: So…? **

**Ichi: …Kenapa…KENAPA AKU HARUS DIBACOK-BACOK! SAKIT TAU!**

**Dan: Lagian di Bleach kamu sering dibacok-bacok, kan?**

**Grimm: Yep…:D**

**Dan: Next chapter, khusus UlquiHime…Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa GrimmIchi nongol sedikit…^^**

**Ichi: Review? *puppy eyes***

**Grimm: Nah, ini baru puppy eyes…Klo Nnoitra tuh muka 'gue-mau-pup'…**

**Nnoi: Jangan bawa2 nama gue! **

**Dan: Kyaaa~! *lagi jerit2 gk jelas***

**Grimm: Nape lu?**

**Dan: Jadi begini rasanya…jatuh cinta…? *mendrama***

**Ichi: Tinggalin dia ndiri yuk…**

**Grimm: Oke deh…Bye, ****Author gendeng****!**

**Dan: Jatuh cinta itu susah juga ya…Mau ngapa-ngapain selalu inget 'dia'…Ah~! *gk denger omongan Grimm* **

**Ichi: Jangan lupa review!**


End file.
